Le retour du roi
by AmelieICanFly
Summary: <html><head></head>(spoilers 5x13) - Merlin aurait souhaité retrouver Arthur, son Arthur. Pas cet homme détestable qui se tient, silencieux et cruel, aux côtés des rebelles, dans ce futur apocalyptique. Il ne lui reste que l'espoir et l'audace de son sourire, pour faire ouvrir les yeux de son ancien souverain et le changer humainement.</html>
1. Arthur

•Le retour du roi.

**_Chapitre 1_**

* * *

><p>- Un seul de mes hommes en vaudra mille des siens, <em>avait soufflé Arthur d'une voix calme<em>.

- C'est dans ton propre intérêt, en effet.

Cette deuxième voix n'avait rien d'agréable, elle était stridente, aiguë et semblait irréelle. Merlin observait par la fissure de la porte, essayant de ne faire aucun bruit. Il ne pouvait apercevoir que son ancien ami. Il était ému de se trouver si proche de lui, après tout ce temps. Sa poitrine semblait se consumer de l'intérieur et son cœur s'affolait, battant à tout rompre. Il attendait impatiemment que se termine cet entretient. Merlin se demandait si Arthur avait encore ses souvenirs. Si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être que tout changerait en le voyant? Allait-il être heureux de le voir? Allait-il passer devant lui, sans le reconnaître?

- C'est la dernière troupe que nous devons préparer, _avait reprit le patron d'Arthur_. Je compte sur toi pour changer ces minables en soldats dignes de ce nom. Tu n'as très peu de temps pour cela. Ceux qui auront les résultats les plus faibles, seront envoyés en première ligne. Il faut que tes hommes soient prêts d'ici un mois, pas un jour de plus. Nous devons attaquer le plus rapidement possible, nous avons suffisamment attendu.

- Un mois? _s'étonna Arthur._ Ce n'est pas assez, ils n'ont jamais combattu et ne connaissent pas le milieu.. Certains n'ont même jamais vu d'armes...

- Et bien, fais en sorte qu'ils soient prêts à temps! Sinon, ils mourront tous, qu'elle importance? Dans une guerre, il y a toujours des victimes. Si nous gagnions, nos morts seront récompensés de s'être sacrifiés pour cette noble cause. Maintenant sors, j'ai à faire!

Merlin était dérouté, cela ne sert plus à rien de remercier des hommes, lorsqu'ils sont au fond d'une fausse. Comme si cela avait une importance pour eux, comme si une médaille pouvait remplacer la vie.

Il avait eu un mouvement de recul, en voyant Arthur s'approcher de la porte. En sortant de la pièce, le blond avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il paraissait d'abord surpris, puis en colère.

- Identifie-toi, _avait-il lancé à Merlin_.

Le brun retenait son souffle, il l'observait avec attention. Physiquement, il ressemblait en tout point à l'homme qu'il avait connu. Mais, il ne reconnaissait pas son ami en lui. Il avait une froideur et une méchanceté dans sa voix, qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Son visage était grave, dur et arrogant et il jugeait Merlin avec méprise. Quelque chose l'avait tout de même frappé ; ses yeux. Ils étaient clairs, vifs et paraissaient toujours aussi tendres. Dans son regard, il pouvait voir le souverain juste et bon qu'il était à l'époque.

Merlin aurait souhaité lui parler librement. Le voir ainsi lui tordait le cœur. Il avait l'impression de luter contre le sol qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Cela faisait des milliers d'années qu'il errait comme une âme perdue et seule, attendant inlassablement le retour de son roi. Il avait tant espéré et pensé à ce moment.

Il y a des milliers d'années, Kilgharrah avait prédit le moment où ils se retrouveraient. Il était grand temps qu'il soit exaucé, car le monde n'avait jamais été dans une si mauvaise posture.

- Et bien, _avait grondé Arthur, coupant les pensées de Merlin. _Crois-tu que j'ai toute la journée? Qui es-tu?

- Merlin! _avait-il sifflé entre ses dents, amer que son ami ne le reconnaisse pas_.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Arthur l'avait plaqué contre le mur, serrant ses mains robustes contre son cou. Merlin ne parvenait plus à respirer, mais il n'osait pas se débattre. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Arthur n'allait pas le tuer. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de perdre un futur soldat, mais parce qu'il était toujours Arthur. Il voulait croire en lui. S'il ne lui donnait pas sa confiance dès maintenant, comment pourrait-il plus tard? Même s'il paraissait différent, il voulait penser qu'il avait encore son humanité.

- Est-ce que tu es sourd ou tu agis de la sorte, simplement pour faire ton petit malin? _cracha-t-il, le visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Merlin. _Dans les deux cas tu n'es qu'un imbécile. Si vous êtes ici, c'est vous souhaitez faire parti des soldats. L'une des règles de base, qu'il faut retenir en premier et ne surtout pas y manquer, c'est que vos prénoms n'existent plus. On ne te demande pas de l'oublier, juste de le garder pour toi. C'est bien clair? Je te le répète donc une dernière fois, comment t'appelles-tu?

- 4025! _déglutit-il difficilement. _

Arthur l'avait lâché et Merlin avait toussé bruyamment.

- Tu seras donc dans ma section, _avait-il dit en balayant le brun du regard. _En effet, je vais avoir du boulot, ce n'est pas gagné.

Arthur n'avait rien ajouté de plus. Il l'observait en silence et Merlin avait gardé ses réflexions pour lui. Il n'avait pas à se faire remarquer dès le premier jour, c'était légèrement raté.

En se présentant à l'armée, Merlin savait qu'il n'avait plus d'identité propre, qu'ils étaient tous des nombres. Le premier but était de transformer les hommes en une masse. Ils allaient se transformer en une ombre, marchant comme un seul et même cœur.

Merlin avait simplement espéré que dire son nom agirait comme un déclic, auprès du blond. Visiblement, cela ne s'était pas passé comme il le souhaitait.

Il se massait son cou douloureux en regardant Arthur s'éloigner. Il sentait tous ses muscles se relâcher et son rythme cardiaque reprenait une vitesse normale. Merlin avait hoché désespérément la tête. Le monde devait être sauvé par un homme qui voulait le détruire? Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tout devait toujours être si compliqué? Pourquoi Arthur se trouvait-il chez les méchants?

Merlin avait rejoint les autres recrues qui attendaient une annonce importante. Tout le monde était pressé et courait dans tous les sens. Merlin se faisait bousculer et avait manqué plusieurs fois de tomber à la renverse. Au milieu de toutes ces brutes, Merlin ne se sentait pas à sa place. Tous étaient volontaires, soit par lâcheté, soit par soif de combats ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient séduits par l'avenir proposé par les rebelles. Si Merlin l'était, c'était seulement pour Arthur. Pour lui, il était devenu un traître de la nation.

Le 31 décembre 2400, Merlin était monté à Londres pour fêter la nouvelle année. Les rues étaient bondées et tous les habitants attendaient le décompte avec impatience. Sur les écrans géants, disposés de part et d'autre des galeries, des enfants chantaient autour du Président et de la Reine. ...L'instant d'après, l'écran était devenu noir et avait laissé place au visage du chef des rebelles. Il portait un masque sombre et sa voix était brouillée. Il avait déjà déclaré la guerre une semaine plus tôt, mais personne ne prenait ses menaces au sérieux. Le gouvernement le voyait comme un pauvre fou qui voulait défier le système. Cette fois-ci, tout était différent. Lui et ses sbires étaient parvenus à contrôler et à s'emparer des médias de l'état. Le visage s'était estompé contre un message de propagande. Il montrait une puissante armée ; plusieurs milliers d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient l'air féroce et déterminé. Ils marchaient à grand pas, sur une grande avenue dallées. Tout le monde était terrifié et Merlin n'avait pas compris le discours du rebelle à cause de l'agitation générale. Lorsque la foule avait finit par se calmer, le chef se taisait. Il avait ensuite conseillé aux Londoniens de rejoindre son armée. Il avait ajouté qu'il finirait par remporter cette guerre et que ceux qui se seraient battus pour lui auraient la vie sauve. Tous les autres mouraient, ou pire encore. Merlin avait reconnu Arthur dans la vidéo, il se tenait droit et fier à côté d'autres soldats. Il en n'était pas certain sur le moment, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute maintenant ; après toutes ces années, il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

Merlin était au centre des novices. Cinq hommes se trouvaient sur une estrade et Arthur était sur le côté. Le plus vieux s'était avancé et sa voix avait raisonné dans l'immense salle. Il parlait d'une manière forte et distincte, pour que ceux qui se trouvaient au fond, puissent entendre aussi bien que ceux de la première rangée.

- Nouvelles recrues, bonjour! Vous devez en avoir déjà assez d'être appelés ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Rassurez-vous, vous serez bientôt des soldats et vous ne mériterez aucun autre nom plus noble que celui-ci. Pour vous construire et vous mener jusque là, vous avez besoin d'un guide. Vous êtes cinq mille, on est cinq. Nous allons donc vous partager et vous entraîner séparément. Novice 1, où êtes-vous?

Un jeune homme, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-neuf ans s'était manifesté. Il avait les cheveux roux en bataille et de grosses lunettes rondes.

- Bien, _reprit le guide_, du Novice 1 à 999, vous serez de la première section, c'est-à-dire avec moi.

Il avait continué ainsi. Merlin était de la dernière section, qui était géré par Arthur.

Merlin avait suivi le blond et ceux de sa section, dans le lieu qui leur était réservé. Les hommes et les femmes avaient dû se séparer, n'étant pas autorisé à dormir ensemble. Les dortoirs étaient pauvres, peu chaleureux et bien trop petit pour accueillir tout le monde. Une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air et les murs gris pâles sentaient la moisissure. Les lits, tous identiques, n'avaient pas de drap et de vulgaires planches de bois montées les unes sur les autres servaient de matelas. Les novices râlaient, Arthur avait dû intervenir pour la première fois, visiblement énervé.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi? _avait-il hurlé_, à un palace avec jacuzzi? Vous pensez être en vacances? Vous allez passer les mois les plus éprouvants et douloureux de votre vie! Et ceux qui se plaindront encore une fois, seront ceux qui souffriront le plus! Maintenant, reposez-vous comme vous le pouvez, ou bien ne vous reposez pas du tout. Mais, nous commencerons demain à la première heure!

Arthur avait tourné les talons en soupirant. Merlin n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre, peut-être par habitude. Avant, partout où il allait, il y était aussi. Arthur marchait rapidement, Merlin courait presque pour le rattraper. Le blond s'était retourné, dévisageant la recrue qui osait le regarder dans les yeux.

- Encore toi. Que veux-tu? _siffla Arthur_.

Il avait une confiance aveugle en Kilgharrah. Seulement, au fil des siècles, il avait perdu tout espoir en ses prédictions. Merlin avait tellement de choses à dire à Arthur. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras. Il l'avait perdu et pensait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Arthur Pendragon était devant lui, en chair et en os. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir prendre sa main et retourner avec lui dans le passé. Il voulait retourner à Camelot et redevenir les hommes qu'ils étaient. Mais surtout, il voulait retrouver son Arthur. Si seulement il avait su comment faire.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre, _avait finalement lâché le blond en secouant la tête. _Tu n'arrêtes pas de te retrouver sur mon chemin... A croire que tu es totalement fou, ou alors que tu as des pulsions suicidaires? Mais..tu ne dis jamais rien. Tu as l'esprit aussi vide qu'une coquille, c'est effrayant.

- Vous devriez sans doute revoir ce qui est effrayant où non, _avait soufflé Merlin_.

Arthur avait soulevé les sourcils, regardant autour de lui, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un surprenne leur conversation. Que voulait dire Merlin? était-il en train de critiquer les rebelles et la guerre, en disant cela?

- En effet, 4025, ce qu'il y a ou non à l'intérieur de ton crâne n'est rien comparé à ce qui va vous attendre dans les jours qui vont suivre.

Merlin avait grimacé. Si Arthur savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, il n'en serait peut-être pas aussi persuadé.


	2. Le premier jour

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

><p>Les recrues se levèrent d'un bond, à cause d'une alarme qui sonnait bruyamment dans les dortoirs. Merlin s'était laissé glisser machinalement dans ses vêtements. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon ; un pantalon noir élastique, qui épousait merveilleusement bien les formes avec des rangers noires et un débardeur gris foncé. Ils ressemblaient réellement à une masse uniforme, lorsqu'ils se déplaçaient tous ensemble.<p>

Merlin sentait la fatigue qui pesait sur lui. Il ne faisait pas jour, ils avaient donc dormi moins de quatre heures.

Pour faciliter l'entraînement des recrues, Arthur avait dispersé ses troupes en plusieurs groupes. Celui de Merlin suivait le blond dans une salle lumineuse. Il y avait des centaines de machines qui comportaient tant de boutons et de fils, que Merlin en eut le tournis. Ils restèrent un moment à les contempler sans dire un seul mot.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? _demanda enfin une jeune femme brune qui semblait très inquiète_.

Cette question brûlait les lèvres de tous les autres novices et ils étaient bien contents que quelqu'un la pose avant eux. Mais Arthur n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de sourire et de tapoter le dossier du siège de la machine.

- Allez vous installer, _avait ordonné le blond_. Il y a une machine par personne, vous ne pourrez pas y échapper. Je vais analyser la capacité que vous avez à résister face à la douleur et face à la torture.

Une panique générale avait envahi la pièce. Toutes les recrues s'étaient mises à s'agiter et à s'indigner.

- Silence! _cria Arthur. C_e test est mental, vous pouvez retirer vos mains n'importe quand. Posez-les sur l'emplacement indiqué.

Tout le monde s'était exécuté à contre cœur.

- Bien, _continua Arthur_, celui qui laissera ses mains le plus longtemps aura gagner.

- Gagner quoi?

Merlin regardait Arthur d'une manière perplexe.

- En fonction du temps tenu, mon estime et c'est déjà pas mal.

Le brun n'avait pu retenir un rire. Les autres novices le regardaient avec des yeux apeurés. Personne n'osait défier leur guide, rien que lui adresser la parole était difficile, alors se moquer de lui était totalement inenvisageable. Arthur s'était approché furieusement de lui et tout le monde retenait son souffle.

- Essaies de tenir rien qu'une seconde, et cela me surprendra énormément.

- Je vais battre le record.

C'était au tour d'Arthur de rire à présent.

- Allez, les plaisanteries sont terminées.

Arthur avait appuyé sur un bouton et des cris s'étaient fait entendre de tous côtés. Une bonne centaine de personnes s'était jetées en arrière immédiatement. Elles étaient honteuses et n'osaient pas observer la réaction d'Arthur.

Le blond fixait durement Merlin qui le regardait de la même manière. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux. Le brun semblait tranquille, refusant de céder à la douleur. Il grimaçait quelque fois, mais il tenait bon. Arthur avait du mal à cerner cet homme qui voulait absolument lui tenir tête. D'habitude, tout le monde se taisait sur son passage et personne ne le regardait jamais en face. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, regarder Arthur détendait totalement Merlin.

Arthur était stupéfiait, après une dizaine de minutes, il ne restait que l'ancien sorcier et une quinzaine de personnes. Au bout d'un moment, il annonça en regardant sa montre :

- Cela fait vingt minutes.

Vingt minutes que Merlin souffrait le martyre. Il essayait de respirer doucement. Des milliards de fines lames semblaient entrer et sortir de son âme. Son corps était parsemé de terrifiantes charges électriques.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, alors il tentait de se remémorer des souvenirs assez important pour dépasser cette torture qui s'acharner sur lui. Étrangement, malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé sur terre, ses plus beaux moments se trouvaient à Camelot.

Arthur lui jetait des objets lorsque Merlin allait trop loin. Ils se disputaient gentiment. Ils partaient de longues heures à cheval pour patrouiller dans la forêt. Il le sauvait très souvent. Ils riaient ensemble. Quand ils partaient à la chasse, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler, mais même repenser à ces moments là lui faisait de la peine.

Les recrues restantes avaient toutes lâchées. Merlin ne se laissait pas abattre, il voulait montrer Arthur qu'il n'était pas faible. Il gardait ses yeux fermés, mesurant les battements de son cœur et contrôlant sa respiration. Il résistait de toutes ses forces, contre la pression abominable qu'exerçait la machine sur lui.

- Cela fait maintenant une heure, _avait grogné Arthur en fronçant les sourcils_.

Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé Merlin? et si c'était le cas, il se demandait ce qu'il recherchait au juste. Si ce n'était pas un idiot, pourquoi était-il toujours au mauvais endroit?

Merlin se souvenait de la fois où Morgana l'avait tenu prisonnier. Arthur avait retourné tout le royaume, de fond en comble, sans perdre espoir. Quand il l'avait retrouvé, il l'avait serré dans ses bras. Merlin n'en revenait toujours pas. Ce jour là, il était recouvert de boue et pourtant, son souverain avait montré l'affection qu'il avait pour lui. Merlin était jaloux du bonheur qu'Arthur avait ressenti, de cette joie qu'il avait eu. Merlin essayait de refouler une tristesse qui était plus douloureuse encore que la torture qu'on lui infligeait. A quoi cela rimait? Pourquoi retrouver Arthur si ce n'était plus le même? Il le détestait et en plus de cela, il ne saurait jamais qui il est réellement. Autant Merlin que lui même. Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, lui aussi. Il voulait faire exploser le soulagement qu'il avait de l'avoir de nouveau près de lui. Mais il ne ressentait que de l'amertume.

- 4025... _avait soufflé Arthur_.

Le corps de Merlin ne tenait plus, mais son esprit était ailleurs. C'était le principe du test, n'est-ce pas? Le mental devait primer, c'était ce que Merlin faisait et il le faisait trop bien.

Il se voyait, à présent, penché sur le corps de son roi. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, alors qu'il lui fermait les paupières. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal, aussi désemparé. Kilgharrah avait dit un jour qu'ils étaient les deux faces d'une même pièce. Une pièce qui avait été déchirée en deux.

Il voulait crier à cause de la douleur intense. Mais il voulait surtout tenir, il le devait.

- Cela suffit, 4025! Tu n'as plus rien à prouver!

Merlin n'écoutait pas, en vérité, il n'entendait qu'un bourdonnement sourd et bruyant. La voix d'Arthur résonnait dans sa tête, couvrant tout ce qui était désagréable.

Ses paroles tourbillonnaient dans ses pensées totalement floues. "Tout ce que tu as fait, je le sais maintenant. Ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour Camelot, pour le royaume que tu m'as aidé à construire. Je veux te dire une chose que je ne t'ai encore jamais dite..merci." Il voulait retrouver cet homme qui se souvenait de tout ce que Merlin avait sacrifié pour lui. Il voulait retrouvé son ami, il voulait retrouvé sa vie d'avant. Tout était si injuste. Il ne voulait pas de cet homme qui le voyait comme un bout de viande.

- 4025!

"Arthur n'est pas seulement un roi, il est le roi de tous les temps. Lorsque Albion aura besoin de lui, Arthur reviendra." Merlin ressentait une colère faramineuse en repensant aux paroles du grand dragon. Albion avait besoin d'Arthur, mais pas seulement. Le monde avait également besoin de lui, ils étaient à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre mondiale. Ils avaient tous besoin de lui, pourtant Arthur ne se trouvait pas du bon côté.

- Tu vas te tuer! _avait-il grondé_.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas, Arthur s'était avancé.

- Merlin... _avait-il soupiré en le tirant contre lui_.

Le brun tremblait de tout son être, secoué par des chocs électriques. Il ne touchait plus la machine, pourtant la douleur ne voulait pas s'évaporer. Il était prit de spasmes et chaque respiration lui arrachait une grimace douloureuse. Il retenait un sanglot au fond de sa gorge. Il s'appuyait sur Arthur et s'était légèrement détendu au contact de son corps. Arthur avait les mains chaudes et il le soutenait avec vigueur.

- C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui, _annonça le guide_, je vais le reconduire jusqu'au dortoir.


	3. Le patron

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

><p>Merlin avait la tête lourde. Il lui avait fallu un instant pour reprendre ses esprits. Arthur dormait sur une chaise à côté de son lit. En entendant Merlin s'agiter, Arthur avait ouvert les yeux.<p>

- Vous êtes resté ici toute la journée? _avait demandé Merlin en haussant les sourcils_.

Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il allait sûrement bientôt faire nuit. Arthur avait grimacé avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

- Je me suis endormi, _avait_ _expliqué sèchement le blond_.

- Mais vous êtes resté tout ce temps, _insista Merlin,_ pour quelle raison?

- Je ne voulais pas te laisser avant que ton rythme cardiaque ne soit stabilisé. Nous n'avons pas de médecins, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

- Vous vous y connaissez en médecine, maintenant?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que tu me connais? _trancha-t-il. _Tu ne sais rien de moi, 4025.

Merlin avait baissé les yeux, il avait raison. Il ne savait rien d'Arthur, à part qu'il était toujours un homme arrogant et entêté.

- Tout à l'heure, vous m'avez appelé par mon prénom.

- Oui, je pensais que tu ne m'entendais pas. Il faut parfois un certain avant de s'habituer à son numéro. Quelques minutes supplémentaires et tu n'aurais pas survécu. Pas la première fois, du moins, il faut un entraînement régulier pour tenir longtemps à ce genre de test.

- Je ne m'en sortais pas mal que cela!

- En effet, c'est même surprenant. Tu as un bon mental, mais physiquement..ton cœur ne pouvait pas suivre.

Arthur ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus dans la chambre de Merlin. En tant que chef, il avait de nombreux devoirs à faire, mille recrues à entraîner, des stratégies à imaginer ; il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur un cas. Il avait ressentit le besoin de se mettre au chevet de Merlin. Pas seulement parce que c'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état, mais parce qu'il en avait envie. Cet homme qui semblait si fragile avait tenu le plus longtemps face au test. Arthur n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de si courageux et de si fort moralement. Il ne ferait sûrement pas un bon soldat sur le terrain, mais Merlin pourrait être utile à sa façon.

Le brun s'était levé avec peine, il ne savait pas si cet effort était une bonne idée. Il avait regardé autour de lui, il était dans une chambre qui devait servir d'infirmerie. Il était toujours mieux que sur les planches de bois des dortoirs.

En ouvrant la porte, des centaines de visages le fixaient en souriant. Ils se précipitèrent tous sur lui pour le féliciter. Merlin avait le sentiment d'étouffer, il manquait incontestablement d'air et cette foule ne le rendait pas à l'aise. Il recevait des coups amicaux dans le dos, des poignées de mains et tous se rapprochaient à mesure que Merlin essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux.

Il avait fini par courir loin d'eux et s'était laissé glisser le long d'un mur, fixant le plafond tout en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Bonjour, _avait dit une voix fluette derrière lui_.

Une petite fille, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, le regardait calmement. Merlin s'était contenté de lui sourire, se demandant comment une armée pouvait autoriser que des enfants viennent jouer ici.

- Je m'appelle 4567, _continuait-elle_.

Merlin n'en revenait pas, elle faisait donc partie des recrues.

- Moi c'est..

- 4025, oui, je sais. Tout le monde le sait, en fait. Tu as montré beaucoup de bravoure lors du test.

- Ce que je souhaitais, c'était humilier Arthur...lui montrer que je n'étais pas idiot.

- Humilier qui? _demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

Merlin avait soupiré, il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail. Peut-être qu'ici, Arthur s'appelait d'une autre façon.

- Notre guide, _avait-il tout de même dit_.

- Oh, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelle, je ne le savais pas.

- Je ne comprends pas..qu'ils nous déshumanisent nous, cela se comprend. Mais ils le font également pour les chefs, c'est complètement fou?

- Le but n'est pas de nous priver de toute humanité, _avait expliqué la gamine en riant, comme si cela était évident._

Elle s'était doucement assise à côté de Merlin, continuant de rire.

- Mes parents et mon frère sont déjà des soldats. Ils se sont portés volontaires dans les premières sections. J'étais dans un orphelinat qui recueille les enfants de militaires partis en mission. J'ai lu de nombreuses brochures avant de décider de m'inscrire. Dedans, ils expliquent qu'ils brûlent nos identités pour nous en fournir une nouvelle. C'est simple, si jamais on perd la guerre, le gouvernement ne pourra jamais identifier aucun d'entre nous, pas même nos chefs. Nous reprendrions une vie normale et nous ne serions ni qualifié de traître, ni de rebelle, ni de tueur.

C'était donc pour cette raison que les rebelles avaient autant de membres. En les rejoignant, ils avaient l'impression de gagner sur tous les tableaux.

- Tu n'as pas peur, 4567?

- Un peu. J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver ma famille. J'espère pouvoir les rejoindre à la fin de ma formation, je voudrais me battre avec eux.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années venait d'arriver devant eux. Immédiatement, la fillette s'était levée et avait baissé la tête. Comprenant qu'il devait-être d'une grande importance, Merlin l'avait imité.

- 4025, je vous cherchais de partout.

Merlin avait relevé les yeux. C'était la même voix stridente et aiguë qu'il avait entendu la veille. Effectivement, ce devait être quelqu'un de haut placé, assez pour commander Arthur et les autres guides.

- En quoi puis-je vous aider? _avait demandé Merlin_.

- Suivez-moi.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau d'Arthur. Il ouvrit la porte sans demander la permission, ce qui fit sursauter le blond qui était penché sur un livre.

- Que se passe-t-il? _questionna le guide, ses yeux passants de Merlin à son patron_.

- Attendez-moi tous les deux, je reviens immédiatement.

Arthur et Merlin le regardèrent sortir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? _avait gémit le blond._

- Rien du tout!

- Bizarrement, je commence à te connaître et j'ai du mal à te croire. Se faire remarquer par le supérieur la première journée d'entraînement, c'est du jamais vu. Ce n'est pas un cours de récréation ici!

- Je n'ai rien fait, je vous assure.

- Il faut savoir à qui tu t'adresses! Cet homme est le cerveau de toute l'opération! Il peut te faire disparaître en moins d'une seconde! Ce n'est pas un jeu, si tu es venu ici pour faire ton malin, ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit.

- Mais..

- C'est la première fois, que l'une de mes recrues me fait honte à ce point.

Merlin avait baissé la tête, profondément touché par les mots de son ancien ami. Arthur continuait à incendier le brun, tandis que celui-ci se retenait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

- Arthur! _avait craqué Merlin_, je vous dit que je n'ai rien fait!

Les mots avaient traversé les lèvres de Merlin sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir. Cela aurait pu passer inaperçu, mais le visage horrifié et surpris du blond montrait que cela n'était pas le cas. Il fixait Merlin en silence, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom?

Il s'appelait donc toujours de la même façon, au moins il en avait la certitude maintenant.

- Je...

- Tu es un espion du gouvernement, c'est ça? De quel côté, de la reine ou du président?

- Je ne suis pas un espion.

- Ne me mens pas.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin dans leur conversation, le patron d'Arthur était revenu, transportant avec lui un petit coffre qu'il gardait sous son bras.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, il fallait que j'aille réceptionner un colis.

Merlin était nerveux, Arthur allait-il le dénoncer? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu faire de mal pour se faire convoquer?

- Alors, _reprit-il_, je suis agréablement impressionné par vos résultats au test, 4025. C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous compter dans mon armée.

- Je vous remercie, monsieur.

- Je vais vous laisser vous entraîner une semaine avec les autres recrues. Je voudrais voir vos capacités physiques. Mais, vous ne ferez pas la formation complète. J'ai prévu autre chose pour vous. Nous en reparlerons la semaine prochaine.

Il avait ensuite demandé à Arthur de le suivre par rapport au colis. Merlin était terrifié.


	4. Le test physique

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Merlin avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Il n'avait pas cessé de tourner et virer dans son lit, redoutant le lendemain. Lorsque l'alarme avait retentit, il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil. La veille, tout le monde était excité et heureux de se lever, curieux de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Ce matin là, ils avaient tous du mal à ouvrir les yeux et avaient peur des épreuves qui les attendaient.<p>

Arthur patientait au bout du couloir. Ils marchèrent ensuite plusieurs heures. Merlin s'était demandé si l'entraînement du jour était une randonnée. Il essayait d'éviter le regard du blond, qui semblait toujours se poser sur lui.

Arthur s'était arrêté devant un vaste terrain encadré par des fils barbelés, qui servaient sûrement à repousser les bêtes. Merlin ressentait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. En s'inscrivant chez les rebelles, il se doutait qu'il aurait à faire à des épreuves physiques. Mais ce qu'il avait sous ses yeux, dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il y avait des obstacles en tout genre. Des obstacles dangereux, qu'il fallait éviter en passant par dessus ou par dessous. Ainsi que des falaises, dont les parois semblaient glissantes et dangereuses. C'était un véritable parcours du combattant. Il y avait également des poutres de plusieurs mètres avec, à ses pieds, des pieux en fer qui brillaient au soleil. Ils devaient sûrement sauter de poutre en poutre, mais s'ils tombaient, ils n'en sortiraient pas vivants. Ils finiraient soit embrochés par les pics, soit tués à cause de la hauteur.

Les recrues avaient le teint livide. Elles se regardaient avec un regard qui signifiait "ils veulent nous tuer avant que l'on soit sur le terrain, ou?."

- Vous aviez le même visage hier, _soupira Arthur_, pourtant vous êtes tous là aujourd'hui, détendez-vous, personne n'est mort.

- Pour le moment! _siffla Merlin, emporté par la colère_.

Il n'aurait pas du intervenir, pas après l'épisode de la veille. Il aurait du se faire oublier. Il ne pouvait simplement pas se retenir. Il pensait à la fillette qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Elle était petite et maigrichonne. Comment allait-elle faire, si elle n'arrivait pas à passer d'une poutre à l'autre? Que se passerait-il si elle tombait?

- Tais-toi 4025! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes remarques.

Le visage de Merlin s'était tordu en une grimace, il se forçait de ne pas répondre. Arthur expliqua le sens du parcours et ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- Tout d'abord, nous allons vous attacher les mains. Nous allons ensuite vous plonger dans les bassines remplies d'eau, que vous avez sur votre droite. Vous ne pourrez en sortir qu'une fois que vous vous serez libérés. Pour vous aider, un couteau est disposé au fond de l'eau. Cela vous fera travailler votre apnée. Vous devrez aussi être calme et vous détendre. Si vous paniquez, vous allez manquer d'air et vous perdrez surtout, totalement, vos moyens. C'est une course, je le répète, donc dépêchez-vous. Ensuite, vous devrez passer sur le parcours d'obstacles. Vous allez devoir ramper, sauter, ramper, vous accroupir... C'est un très bon entraînement! Vous goutterez ainsi à tous les risques que l'on peut trouver sur le terrain! Il faut ensuite que vous grimpiez en haut des falaises. Il n'y a très peu de prises, elles sont vraiment difficiles. Il faut beaucoup de prudence. Pour terminer, vous monterez sur les poutres et vous essayerez de traverser!

- Que se passe-t-il si nous n'arrivons pas à nous libérer dans la bassine? _demanda un homme_.

- Vous serez obligatoirement libérés au bout de dix minutes.

Merlin fixait durement Arthur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore? _demanda Arthur en soulevant les bras_.

- Oh rien, tout va très bien, vous êtes juste complètement malade!

- Je n'invente pas les règles, 4025, c'est ainsi que l'on s'entraîne ici. Je viens moi-même presque tous les jours.

- Mais, vous ne comprenez pas. C'est comme prendre quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cuisiné de sa vie, et lui demander de faire un repas digne des plus grands chefs étoilés.

- Vas-tu arrêter de te plaindre?

Tout le monde écouter Merlin et semblait de son avis.

- Tout le monde en place, ou je vous assure que vous allez le regretter! cria Arthur.

Merlin n'avait pas eu trop de problèmes pour se libérer de ses cordes. Il aimait l'eau et n'en avait pas peur, cela lui faisait penser à Freya et à Lancelot. Mais, les obstacles étaient difficiles et Merlin était épuisé. Il rampait avec difficulté et semblait être pris au piège. A mesure qu'il avançait, il avait de moins en moins d'espace et respirait avec peine. Il avait perdu toute l'avance qu'il avait gagné grâce à la bassine. Il était tout de même rassuré de constater que les obstacles n'étaient faciles pour personne.

Quand il était enfin parvenu à sortir de cette misère, le prochain obstacle se dirigeait droit vers lui. C'était une énorme boule, parsemée de piquants pointus. Merlin s'était jeté contre le sol, se blessant le visage contre une pierre.

Il avançait prudemment, heureusement, car il venait de marcher dans un sable mouvent. Merlin avait d'abord hurlé, avant de s'asseoir pour éviter la boule épineuse qui faisait des allés et des retours. A l'aide de ses bras, il avait réussi à se dégager, en se traînant vers l'arrière. En prenant de l'élan, il avait sauté par dessus le sable mouvent et était lourdement tombé de l'autre côté.

Merlin avait tourné la tête vers Arthur. Ce dernier était très attentif, son visage scrutait les recrues pour contrôler si personne n'était en danger de mort. Il était près à intervenir si quelque chose ne se passait pas comme il le fallait.

Merlin n'arrivait pas à grimper, la falaise était humide et ses doigts ne tenaient pas. Il était à la moitié et n'avait plus aucune force dans ses bras. Il allait bientôt lâcher. Il ne bougeait plus, essayant de contrôler le rythme de son cœur. Il avait besoin de s'apaiser. Il glissait et ses mains étaient rouges de sang. Arthur l'avait rejoint avec une aisance surnaturelle. Il était arrivé près de Merlin et avait posé une main sur son épaule.

- Tu vas y arriver novice, _avait-il soufflé calmement_. Tu es agile et souple. Il faut que tu te lances, tu ne dois pas réfléchir! Si tu sens qu'une prise n'est pas stable, ne t'y attarde pas. Monte!

- Je ne peux pas. On ne peut pas abandonner?

- Il faut que tu passes ces tests, c'est important.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que. Tu es surveillé.

- Je suis quoi?

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, si tu ne bouges pas tu vas t'épuiser!

Arthur était redescendu avec la même aisance qu'il avait eu pour monter. Merlin se posait tant de questions qu'il en avait oublié la dureté de la falaise. Il était monté le plus rapidement possible et s'était laissé glissé jusqu'en bas. Il ne restait plus que les poutres.

Il avait relevé la tête, elles étaient surprenantes. Une fois en haut, il pouvait voir la forêt qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Elle lui rappelait celle de Camelot. Ses yeux se brouillèrent par les larmes. Il avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression qui pesait sur lui. Cet endroit n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre beaucoup d'élan avant de sauter car les poutres n'étaient pas larges. Il donna une impulsion à son corps...pas assez. Il n'arriva pas jusqu'à la poutre précédente et tomba comme un plomb, à une vitesse phénoménale, vers les pics.

Les recrues regardaient le brun tomber avec effroi. Arthur s'était penché sur Merlin en riant, tandis que ce dernier était plus blanc que du linge.

- Ne fais pas ta fillette 4025, les piquants sont une illusion pour vous inciter à vous dépasser. C'est en réalité un matelas, alors debout!

Merlin sentait son cœur sombrait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Il était sous le choc, tremblant de tout son être.

Arthur lui avait tendu la main, l'aidant à se relever. Merlin était le dernier à passer sur les poutres. C'était le seul à avoir échoué. Il gardait la tête basse, rouge de honte.

- Même ma grand-mère aurait au moins passé une poutre, _plaisanta Arthur_.

Merlin restait silencieux. Tout le monde était heureux de rentrer au camps. Ils appréhendaient les autres entraînements, mais au moins, ils avaient déjà survécu à deux d'entre eux.

- Et bien, pour une fois que tu te tais. C'est si rare! _s'exclama Arthur en donnant un coup d'épaule à Merlin._

- Vous devriez essayer un jour! _grogna Merlin qui reprenait peu à peu des couleurs_.


	5. Mensonges

•Le retour du roi

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

><p>Merlin était allongé sur son lit. Il préférait rester seul, loin des autres recrues. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était obligé de faire, il n'aimait pas risquer sa vie pour rien. Il le faisait pour Arthur, parce qu'il était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Il avait passé finalement, toute sa longue vie, à croire en la sienne. D'abord, pour construire Albion, puis ensuite, pour être à ses côtés lorsqu'il reviendrait.<p>

Mais, il restait surtout dans son coin, parce qu'il avait peur de croiser Arthur et de devoir réellement l'affronter. Que pouvait-il répondre s'il lui demandait une nouvelle fois, comment il connaissait son prénom? Il passerait pour un fou s'il lui disait la vérité, mais tous les mensonges étaient plus absurdes encore.

Merlin avait lui-même de nombreuses questions à poser à celui qui était son meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que son patron allait faire de lui? Il ne pouvait pas attendre une semaine avant de le savoir. Pourquoi était-il surveillé? Il y avait tant de choses que Merlin n'arrivait pas à comprendre et qui le rendait malade.

Arthur était entré dans le dortoir, coupant Merlin dans ses pensées.

- Que se passe-t-il? _murmura Merlin en haussant les sourcils_.

- Suis-moi.

Ce n'était pas un ordre, mais plutôt une invitation. Sans discuter, Merlin s'était levé. Arthur marchait rapidement et il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir si le novice le suivait. Ils rentrèrent dans la petite pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. Il y avait une odeur de citronnelle qui flottait dans l'air. Les draps avaient été changé, Merlin se demandait s'il y avait des blessés quelques fois. Comment faisait-il sans médecin? A cette question, Merlin avait baissé la tête, pensant à Gaïus. Il était comme un père pour lui et son absence se faisait souvent ressentir.

- Va t'asseoir!

Cette fois, la demande d'Arthur était plus autoritaire. Merlin n'osait rien dire, il attendait simplement de voir ce qui allait se passer. Il observait chaque mouvement, chaque geste, que faisait le blond. Il avait toujours la même allure grossière lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude. Comme lorsqu'il préparait un repas à Guinevere et qu'il était incapable de paraître sérieux une seule seconde. C'était un roi qui était habitué à ce qu'on lui fasse tout, alors quand il entreprenait quelque chose qui était fait à l'accoutumé par des serviteurs, c'était toujours Merlin qui devait terminer le travail. Arthur fouillait dans le placard en maugréant parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Au bout d'un moment, il avait sorti des produits alcoolisés et des bandes. Il s'était ensuite approché du brun qui posait un regard interrogateur sur lui.

- Montre-moi tes mains.

Merlin les avait tendu vers son ancien ami. Tout le temps qu'il avait passé à désinfecter les blessures du brun, Arthur avait gardé la tête baissée. Il avait ensuite changé de bande. Délicatement, il avait frôlé le front de Merlin pour enlever le sang qui avait séché.

- Vous faites ça à toutes les recrues, où c'est que vous avez quelque chose de particulier à me dire? _osa demander Merlin._

Arthur avait rangé les médicaments, puis s'était assis à côté de l'ancien sorcier. Il était resté un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je voudrais que tu me dises qui tu es exactement et ce que tu sais.

Merlin avait soupiré, il comprenait enfin. Si, depuis la veille, Arthur était presque aimable avec lui, c'est parce qu'il voulait lui soutirer des informations.

- Vous le savez, je m'appelle Merlin et je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Tu ne m'apprends rien, je...

- ...Pourquoi suis-je surveillé? _le coupa Merlin qui ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation_. Je voudrais comprendre ce qui est en train de se passer!

Arthur avait haussé les épaules et regardait Merlin dans les yeux.

- Tout le monde l'est. Ils se demandent s'il y a des traîtres parmi les recrues. Tu as attiré l'attention en ayant un aussi bon score au test. Personne ne l'avait aussi bien réussi la première fois. On dirait que tu as fait ça toute ta vie. Mais bon, on en reparlera après notre entraînement, d'ailleurs on est en retard! Allons-y!

- Encore? La journée n'est pas terminée? _s'exclama Merlin en se laissant tomber contre le lit_.

- Allez, chiffe molle! Tu n'es pas ici pour faire ton fainéant!

Merlin avait suivi Arthur. Il avait poussé un long soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans une salle qui ressemblait fortement à un stand de tir. A moins que les novices soient les cibles, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que les autres entraînements.

Les recrues essayaient de viser un mannequin, disposé face à eux. Il n'y avait peu de monde qui parvenait à le toucher. Merlin était totalement médiocre. Il n'avait touché la cible qu'une seule fois et de justesse. C'était un coup de chance. Décidément, rien n'allait depuis que la journée avait commencé. Il visait soit trop à droite, soit trop à gauche et il perdait patience. Peut-être que finalement, il préférait encore risquer sa vie dans des sables mouvants et sur des falaises glissantes.

- Vous seriez déjà mort si c'était une personne réelle_, grogna Arthur_.

Merlin s'était retourné vers lui en soupirant de fatigue, son arme pointée dans la direction du blond. Toutes les recrues s'étaient arrêtées, retenant leur souffle et scrutant Merlin d'un regard plein de stupeur. Merlin savait ce que les autres recrues pensaient de lui. C'était celui qui se faisait sans cesse remarquer et il passait pour quelqu'un d'instable. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, en se tournant de la sorte, il n'avait rien derrière la tête. Mais cela avait été vu comme une menace de la part des autres novices.

- J'ai le sentiment de bien viser, _expliqua Merlin_, mais je ne touche jamais ma cible.

Arthur avait fait quelques pas, collant sa poitrine contre le revolver de Merlin. Il le regardait dans les yeux, se préparant à une vanne sanglante sur son incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit de bien et d'utile, mais s'était ravisé. Posant ses mains sur les épaules du brun, il lui avait fait faire un demi-tour sur lui même. Il avait ensuite appuyé son ventre contre le dos du brun et ses avait mis ses mains sur les siennes, pour l'aider à tenir son arme.

- Tu ne tiens pas comme il faut, idiot, _lui souffla-t-il doucement à l'oreille._ Une fois que tu auras le coup de main, ce sera un automatisme.

Il avait pressé le doigt de Merlin, pour qu'ils appuient sur la détente ensemble. Vivement, la balle s'était logée au milieu de la cible avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il avait ensuite lâché Merlin. Puis avait bredouillé quelque chose d'indicible, comme quoi ce n'était vraiment pas difficile si on y mettait un peu de volonté et qu'il n'avait à faire qu'à une bande d'incapables.

Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec Arthur. Avant, à Camelot, il lui arrivait de passer de l'être le plus idiot de la terre à celui de totalement attachant. Parfois, Merlin avait envie de lui jeter son armure à la figure et l'instant d'après, il ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs qu'auprès de lui. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à cerner cet Arthur. Dans le passé, son arrogance ne le rendait pas méchant ou brutal. Du moins, pas sérieusement. Ici, il était soit totalement gentil, soit totalement méchant et Merlin ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui.

- On a terminé pour aujourd'hui! _avait-il annoncé_. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Ce n'est pas si mal ce que vous avez fait, pour une première fois. Malheureusement, on a très peu de temps et ce n'est pas suffisant. La prochaine fois, vous devrez vous dépasser!

Merlin avait faim, il n'avait pas encore mangé et avait donc décidé de passer par les cuisines. Mais, en passant devant le bureau d'Arthur, il avait remarqué que celui-ci était au téléphone. Arthur avait une sale manie de ne pas fermer les portes correctement et Merlin avait la sale manie d'être trop curieux. Il fut surpris en voyant qu'Arthur parlait en réalité à un miroir. Élaborait-il un discours?

- Vous aviez raison, _murmurait Arthur_. Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose. Au lieu de ça, je m'enfonce et je ne fais que des faux pas. Je devais l'éloigner de cet endroit et surtout de moi. Au lieu de ça, c'est moi le problème. Cette situation est abominable.

- Je me demande tout de même comment il vous a trouvé. Je suppose qu'il ne veut pas s'en aller? Vous n'êtes pas parvenu à le décourager?

Le miroir venait de répondre à Arthur, sous les yeux écarquillés du brun. Ce dernier avait peur que les battements de son cœur ne trahissent sa présence, tant ils frappaient fort contre sa poitrine.

- Vous le connaissez, il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Pourtant, je me suis montré sincèrement désagréable. J'étais vraiment une ordure de la première catégorie. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à l'être indéfiniment.

De quoi Arthur parlait-il? Merlin avait la désagréable impression qu'Arthur et cette inconnue parlait de lui.

- Se doute-t-il de quelque chose? _demanda la voix féminine_.

- Je ne pense pas. Mais, je passe pour un monstre alors que je fais tout pour le protéger!

- C'est bien. Il faut continuer ainsi.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible! Je ne peux pas, c'est bien trop difficile!

- Je sais, Arthur, je sais. Mais il ne doit rien savoir, sinon il serait en danger.

- Il l'est déjà, mon patron le veux près de lui. Il a été exceptionnel durant les tests.

- C'est étrange. Il ne pense pas que c'est un espion?

- Si, bien sûr, c'est même la première chose qu'il m'a dite. Mais, je pense que ses doutes sont évaporés à présent. Il peut dire merci à mon esprit de persuasion.

Merlin en était certain maintenant, Arthur parlait de lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Qui était cette femme avec qui il correspondait?

- Très bien. Tenez-moi au courant de toute ce qui se passe et ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter, mon ami.

- Bien sûr, au revoir Aithusa.

- Au revoir.

Le cœur de Merlin avait manqué un battement. Il ne savait pas s'il avait bien entendu.

- Aithusa?! _avait tout de même hurlé Merlin en poussant violemment la porte_.


	6. Déchirures

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

><p>Merlin sentait les yeux d'Arthur se poser sur lui. Il le fusillait d'un regard remplit de colère. Merlin avait cette même expression.<p>

- C'est une habitude chez toi d'écouter aux portes et..._  
><em>

- Répondez à ma question! _explosa Merlin en empêchant le blond de continuer sa phrase_.

- Je voudrais bien...mais tu n'as posé aucune question. Et puis, n'oublies pas à qui tu t'adresse novice, tu ferais bien de redescendre sur terre, ria-t-il nerveusement.

- Oh, arrêtez, ça suffit! J'en ai assez! Je n'en reviens pas...vous vous souvenez de tout, comment ais-je pu être si idiot?

Arthur le regardait avec dédain et incompréhension. Il avait pris une bouteille de whisky et s'était servit un verre. Il ne semblait pas à l'aise. Il avait porté la boisson à ses lèvres, les yeux baissés. Il sentait sa respiration s'accélérer et il cherchait ses mots avec précaution.

- Tu perds la tête, 4025, _avait-il dit en relevant les yeux vers Merlin_, je ne comprends pas ce que tu me dis!

Merlin s'était approché de la table et avait renversé la bouteille d'alcool d'un geste de fureur. Arthur le fixait avec colère, des débris de verres s'étaient éparpillés dans la pièce et du whisky coulait sur le tapis. Il ne l'avait jamais vu s'emporter de la sorte.

- Ne me mentez pas! _avait dit Merlin en articulant exagérément chacun des mots_. Vous n'avez pas le droit! Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez me faire ça! J'ai toujours été là pour vous, Arthur, toujours. J'ai donné ma vie pour la votre. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte. Vous ne me faites pas confiance? Pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité! Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir en vous retrouvant. Vous m'aviez tellement manqué! Durant des milliers d'années, j'étais seul. Je ne voulais m'attacher à personne parce que je voyais tout le monde mourir autour de moi. Je ne pensais seulement à vous. Vous me faisiez tenir. Je savais que vous reviendrez. Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai dû faire comme si on ne s'était jamais vu auparavant! Pendant que...

- Merlin..._le coupa Arthur_, je suis désolé.

- Ah, vous arrêtez de nier! Maintenant vous allez tout me raconter. Vous allez commencer par me dire ce que vous faites ici, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous battez pour les rebelles? ensuite, ce qui se passe clairement? Pour quelles raisons est-ce que vous semblez en savoir plus que moi? puis, depuis quand Aithusa sait parler? et pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle jamais contacter? Pourquoi vous?

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Si tu savais, tu serais en danger!

- Oh, par pitié, Arthur, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de jouer à ce jeu. Dîtes-moi la vérité et c'est tout.

Arthur s'était assis à son bureau.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça, alors que tu m'as caché qui tu étais vraiment, pendant toutes ses années. Tu me parles de confiance alors que tu ne m'as pas accordé la tienne. Je suis ton roi Merlin, tu n'as pas à me donner des ordres ou à me parler de la sorte.

- Vous n'êtes plus roi maintenant!

- Tu n'as pas juré fidélité à ton roi? Je suis là maintenant et quand bien même, je suis toujours ton supérieur!

Merlin avait froncé les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé autant de tristesse et de haine.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que vous m'adressiez la parole. Je vais faire ma vie de mon côté, je vais suivre les entraînements et je ne veux plus jamais que vous me parliez. Plus jamais.

Il avait fait demi-tour et avait franchi la porte en trombe, Arthur sur ses talons.

- Attends, Merlin!

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de vous dire?

- C'est bien ça le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me commander!

- Sincèrement, vous voulez vraiment parler de mes pouvoirs?

- Ça suffit, tout le monde nous regarde!

- C'est vous qui me courrez après! _s'indigna Merlin. _Je vous ai demandé de me laisser tranquille!

Merlin était parvenu à s'éloigner d'Arthur et celui-ci avait préféré le laisser sans aller. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose? Merlin était plus en sécurité s'il se tenait loin de son ancien roi et ami. Des regards interrogateurs étaient posés sur Arthur. Ce n'était pas le moment et Arthur avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un.

- Quoi? _cria-t-il._ Vous avez un problème, peut-être?

Tout le monde avait tourné la tête et était retourné à ses occupations.


	7. L'espion

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

><p>La semaine s'était écoulée rapidement. Les entraînements avaient continué et Merlin ne s'était pas réellement amélioré. Il faisait de son mieux pour réussir, il n'était pas médiocre, mais il n'était pas dans les premiers. Tout le monde travaillait dur, même si tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était difficile et ardu. Comme convenu, Merlin n'avait pas adressé la parole à Arthur et ce dernier n'avait pas insisté. Ils en étaient tous les deux profondément malheureux et cela se ressentait dans leur humeur. Arthur avait un caractère exécrable et ne laissait rien passer aux recrues...plus encore qu'à l'accoutumé. Quant à Merlin, lui qui avait toujours son mot à dire et qui aimait rire de tout, se taisait et ne faisait aucune remarque. La fin de semaine approchée et Merlin savait que bientôt, il ne serait plus parmi les recrues. Le patron d'Arthur avait prévu quelque chose de spécial pour lui. Dans un sens, il appréhendait ce que cela allait être, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais, il allait s'éloigner d'Arthur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être près de lui pour le protéger. Au contraire, peut-être que justement, le problème était plus haut. Il y avait une citation qui expliquait que pour se débarrasser de la colonie, il fallait d'abord éliminer la reine. Merlin pensait que c'était la même chose avec le danger. Le danger ce sont les frelons, on doit détruire la reine qui les dirige, soit ici les supérieurs, ceux qui commandent les armées.<p>

La fillette que Merlin avait rencontré à son arrivé s'était approché de lui. Elle paraissait bien plus âgé que son âge, bien plus forte et bien plus sage. Elle était calme en toute circonstance et ne craquait jamais. Elle était déterminée, peut-être encore plus que les autres.

- Salut! _avait-elle dit en souriant gentiment à Merlin_.

Merlin s'était contenté de lui rendre son sourire. Ils se dirigeaient à l'extérieur, dans une clairière. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec Arthur pour un entraînement de lancé de lames. Ils en avaient déjà fait quatre fois cette semaine, Merlin ne se débrouillait pas mal.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _reprit-elle_. Je te trouve...différent.

- Différent? Différent de quoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques temps. Tu n'es plus le garçon souriant et bavard que j'ai connu, au début de la semaine.

Cette remarque l'avait submergé de nostalgie. Gaïus lui avait dit quelque chose de semblable peu avant la mort d'Arthur. Merlin avait répondu qu'il avait grandi. Evidemment, ici, cela n'avait rien à voir. Merlin combattait inlassablement contre de la tristesse mélangé à de l'amertume profonde. Il était toujours en colère contre Arthur. C'est vrai que Merlin lui avait caché ses pouvoirs, mais cela ne se résumait pas simplement à de la confiance. Pour tout dire, il avait confiance en Arthur, plus que quiconque. Il aurait aimé le lui dire. Seulement, parfois, pour protéger quelqu'un il faut savoir faire des sacrifices et mettre de côté ce que l'on souhaite vraiment.

- Un ami, très précieux à mes yeux, m'a trahi,_ souffla-t-il tristement_. Il m'a caché certaine chose.

- S'il en vaut vraiment la peine et que tu comptes à ses yeux, peut-être qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Parfois, on est déçu de quelqu'un..Parce qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de bien ou qu'il n'a pas fait quelque chose de la façon dont on attendait qu'il le fasse. Puis on se rend compte qu'il avait vu juste et que...ce n'était pas d'un mauvais fond.

- Peut-être. Mais cela n'excuse rien, il aurait dû me laisser le choix d'en juger par moi-même.

Merlin gardait la tête baissée. Avant la grande bataille, Merlin avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Il avait dû s'éloigner d'Arthur pour aller les récupérer et ce dernier avait vu cet acte comme de la lâcheté. Or, Merlin ne fuyait pas. Il n'aurait jamais abandonné Arthur, jamais. Il savait bien qu'Arthur avait ses raisons d'agir comme il le faisait. Mais, il ne voulait pas être mis à l'écart. Il était celui qui protégeait Arthur, à Camelot et il ne voulait pas voir les rôles changer. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à pardonner à son ancien ami.

Arthur était assis sur un muret, attendant ses recrues. Il s'impatientait et on pouvait lire dans son regard que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- C'est difficile d'arriver à l'heure? _grogna_ _Arthur en fronçant les sourcils_.

Merlin avait secoué la tête. Tout le monde était à l'heure, Arthur voulait simplement trouver quelque chose à redire. La séance avait commencé en silence. Ils savaient tous ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Deux personnes étaient en train de se chamailler et faisait semblant de se viser avec le couteau.

- Arrêtez tous les deux, _avait crié Arthur_, vous allez finir par vous blesser et vous allez pleurer!

Ils n'avaient pas arrêté et continuaient à se disputer gentiment. Le couteau d'un des garçons s'échappa accidentellement derrière lui et fonçait droit sur Arthur. Merlin l'avait poussé et était lourdement retombé sur lui. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Arthur ne pouvait y décerner que de la colère.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir, si c'est pour le regretter immédiatement?

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment quelqu'un d'aussi empoté que vous, a réussi à survivre tout ce temps sans moi? Si je ne sauve pas sans arrêt votre royale idiotie, vous ne tiendrez pas deux minutes!

- Ou alors, tout va bien, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives sur mon chemin. C'est à chaque fois que tu es là que je risque de mourir, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros?

- Vous allez dire que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes malchanceux?

- Non, je dis que c'est toi qui porte malheur!

Merlin était toujours au dessus Arthur, les lèvres plissés de haine.

- Je suis désolé, Merlin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Le brun s'était relevé et avait quitté la zone d'entraînement. C'était le dernier. Après, il n'aurait plus à voir son ancien roi.

A la fin de la journée, Merlin avait été dans le bureau du patron d'Arthur. Il n'était jamais allé à cet endroit de la base. C'était une pièce très luxueuse et d'un gris classe et raffiné. Une assistante avait demandé au brun de patienter, il était arrivé en avance. Le patron était arrivé un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous et était satisfait de la ponctualité de son nouveau protégé.

- Bonjour 4025, _avait-il dit gaiement_.

- Bonjour monsieur!

- Venez, installez-vous. Nous attendons Arthur, il ne va sûrement pas tarder.

Merlin avait grimacé à cette nouvelle. Arthur allait être présent.

- Vous savez, Arthur a fait un bon dossier sur vous. Il a l'air de vous apprécier!

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur, on ne s'entend pas très bien.

- Oh, Arthur peut sembler têtu et froid, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est un type bien. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici, il est comme un fils pour moi. Je pourrai tout lui céder, tout lui laisser passer. Croyez-moi, je ne donne pas ma confiance en n'importe qui. Un jour, Arthur sera le chef des rebelles, parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi. Il sera mon héritier et aura ainsi tout ce que je possède.

- Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela?

Le patron n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, Arthur venait d'arriver.

- Pardon pour me retard, _avait-il dit en touchant le bras de son supérieur_.

- Ce n'est rien, fils, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Nous parlions de toi.

"Fils", Uther l'appelait également de cette façon. Arthur avait le don pour être du mauvais côté. Tout aurait été si facile, pour une fois, s'il avait choisi la reine et le président.

- Que disiez-vous à mon propos?

- Que du bien, mon grand, que du bien. Je vous ai convoqué tous les deux, parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. 4025, je voudrais que tu sois notre espion. Tu es agile, rapide et résistant à la torture. C'est exactement ce qui fait un bon espion. Tu as cela dans le sang.

- Un espion? _répéta Arthur_. Non, cela est trop dangereux, il ne peut pas s'introduire dans les zones ennemis. Pas seul.

- Qui a dit qu'il serait seul?

- Nos autres espions ont été capturé! _s'outragea le blond_.

- Oui, mais tu l'accompagneras.

- Moi? Vous savez que je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, ils me reconnaîtront.

- Nous verrons cela à temps voulu. Pour le moment, tu vas le garder auprès de toi et je voudrais que tu fasses de lui un espion digne de ce nom. Je lui ferai porter un lit dans la chambre des guides.

Merlin n'en revenait pas. Il voulait fuir Arthur, il allait se retrouver à vivre jour et nuit avec lui.


	8. La vérité

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Le coin réservé aux guides était identique à celui des recrues, seulement il était plus confortable. Les futurs soldats devaient partager leur espace en centaines alors qu'ici, pour la même surface, ils n'étaient que cinq. Enfin, six avec Merlin. Les autres guides regardaient le brun d'un air mauvais. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire parasite. C'était ce qu'il devait dégager. Ils avaient dû batailler avant de pouvoir être gradés et avoir l'estime de leur supérieur. En seulement une journée, Merlin avait fait ses preuves. L'ancien sorcier avait passé une journée exécrable. Il avait attendu seul dans cette pièce vide. Il attendait Arthur et les autres guides et se surprenait parfois à parler à lui-même. Il avait eu un soupir de soulagement en voyant Arthur pénétrer dans la salle. Il ne supportait plus cette solitude.<p>

- Ce n'était pas trop long? _osa demander l'ancien roi_.

Arthur lui parlait avec une certaine distance. Merlin ressentait ce mal-être. Plus rien n'allait redevenir comme avant entre les deux hommes. Ils avaient perdu Camelot et ils étaient tous les deux différents. Merlin était nostalgique de ce temps révolu. Une profonde tristesse le balayait.

- Un peu, _souffla-t-il finalement_.

Merlin aurait voulu commencer son entraînement d'espionnage rapidement. Il était pressé, curieux et se demandait si les épreuves allaient être aussi difficiles et dangereuses que celles des recrues. Il en gardait un mauvais souvenir et le simple fait de se les remémorer lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Arthur se servait à boire. Merlin ne savait pas de quel alcool il s'agissait, mais il s'était contenté de secouer la tête lorsque Arthur lui en avait proposé. Il observait furtivement les autres guides. Ils n'étaient pas bavards, pour tout dire, ils n'avaient pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

- Je peux vous poser une question? _avait demandé Merlin, alors qu'Arthur retirait son t-shirt pour en mettre un propre_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes Merlin, alors que peu importe ma réponse, tu parleras quand même?

Merlin, les lèvres plissées, lui avait jeté un oreiller dessus. Il n'avait pas atteint l'ancien roi et était tombé ridiculement à ses pieds.

- C'est moi qui te jette des objets d'habitude!

- Ce temps là n'existe plus.

Arthur avait arrangé son nouveau t-shirt, d'un geste rapide de la main, ne faisait plus attention à Merlin.

- Il existera toujours Merlin, _bredouilla-t-il vaguement_. Je regrette ces moments. Ils me manquent.

- Voilà pourquoi vous étiez si heureux de me revoir!_ trancha le brun en le fixant durement._

Arthur s'était assis près de Merlin. Le lit avait grincé sous le poids des deux hommes, il n'était pas fait pour accueillir deux personnes à la fois. L'espace d'un instant, Merlin voulait faire une remarque sur le régime qu'Arthur devrait faire, mais il s'était ravisé. Le blond l'observait tendrement, inspirant et expirant doucement. Cette situation mettait l'ancien sorcier mal à l'aise.

- Merlin.._souffla Arthur_, j'étais heureux de te voir. Plus que tu ne le penses. Et je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi. Mais, essaies simplement de comprendre et de te mettre à ma place.

- Dîtes-moi la vérité. J'ai le droit de la connaître, non? N'étais-je pas votre ami?

- Tu es mon ami.

Arthur avait poussé l'épaule de Merlin avec la sienne. Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Merlin était une tête de mule. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête à Camelot. Il n'écoutait personne. C'est ce qu'il aimait le plus avec son serviteur. Il pouvait être le maître le plus détestable et difficile à vivre, Merlin prenait sur lui et il n'a jamais manqué à son devoir. Il avait toujours été son ami le plus fidèle. Arthur pouvait se reposer sur Merlin et tout lui dire. Le brun se moquait parfois de son roi, mais il était très sage. Arthur aimait connaître son avis, même si quelques fois, Merlin le lui imposait. Il avait une totale confiance en lui, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre, plus qu'en son épouse. Peut-être qu'avec le recul et le temps, Merlin comprendrait qu'il avait menti pour le protéger. Il se demandait s'il allait pouvoir lui pardonner.

- Alors, dîtes-moi ce qui ne va pas, _soupira Merlin en levant ses bras_. Rester dans l'ignorance n'est pas possible. Si vous ne me dîtes rien, je trouverai les réponses moi-même.

- On verra.

- Arthur! _s'exclama Merlin_.

- On verra! _dit-il en prenant le même ton que le brun_.

Les deux amis étaient gênés. Les autres guides venaient de rentrer dans les dortoirs et avaient compris qu'ils étaient en train de se quereller. Ils observaient Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Le blond passait pour un traître et était regardé méchamment par ses confrères. Merlin, lui était calme et restait silencieux tout en observant ses supérieurs.

- Arthur.._murmura Merlin_.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Comment est-ce que vous voulez que je vous appelle? _demanda Merlin en haussant les sourcils_.

- Tu ne m'appelle pas. Du moins, pas lorsque les autres sont présents.

- Je ne comprends réellement pas le problème avec les noms. Je veux dire, on est tous dans le même camp, non?

Arthur avait soupiré lourdement. Merlin avait le don de le mettre sur les nerfs, mais il aimait ça. Ça lui manquait de ne pas avoir cette personne sans filtre, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et qui n'hésitait pas à lui tenir tête et à le critiquer librement.

- On ne dit pas quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas. Parfois, il nous arrive de craquer sous la torture. Moins on en sait, mieux les autres se portent.

Arthur remarquait que Merlin était ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? _reprit-il en se tournant vers lui_.

- Rien, je me demandais seulement si vous aviez des nombres, vous aussi?

- Non. En réalité, nous n'avons aucune identité.

- Tout le monde a une identité, _s'indigna Merlin_.

Arthur avait hoché les épaules. Ils avaient tous forcément un passé, mais personne n'en parlait jamais. Ils étaient tous heureux de pouvoir garder cet anonymat.

La nuit était tombée. Après un copieux repas, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui des recrues, Merlin s'était installé sur le lit qui lui avait été amené. Les cinq couchettes étaient les unes à côté des autres, séparées de deux mètres chacune. Arthur avait collé son lit à celui du brun. Ce dernier le fixait sans rien dire. Peut-être allait-il enfin lui avouer la vérité? Une fois que tout le monde fut couché, Arthur s'était tourné vers Merlin, se plongeant dans les yeux clairs de son ancien serviteur. Après de longues et silencieuses minutes, Merlin avait décidé de prendre la parole en premier.

- Que faites-vous ici Arthur? _soupira-t-il tristement_. Pourquoi être au mauvais endroit?

- Ouvres les yeux. Il faut que tu comprennes qu'il n'y a pas de bons côtés.

- Je ne comprends pas.

Arthur avait longuement hésité avant de se lancer. Il ne pouvait plus cacher à Merlin ce qu'il avait vécu. Comme il l'avait dit, il était son ami. Il avait besoin de retrouver son Merlin et pour ça, il devait répondre à ses questions.

- J'avais dix ans, lorsque je suis revenu.

Merlin essayait d'imaginer Arthur si jeune et cette pensée l'avait fait sourire.

- Un pêcheur m'a trouvé dans le lac. Je n'étais pas conscient et lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital. Mon patron, qui est le chef des rebelles aujourd'hui, était médecin. Il avait pris soin de moi, alors que je n'avais personne et m'a enseigné l'art de la médecine.

- C'est pour cette raison que vous vous occupez de l'infirmerie, par moment, _souffla Merlin_.

- Exactement, _répondit Arthur_. Tu sais, c'était d'autant plus horrible que j'avais tous mes souvenirs. Je me souvenais de Camelot et de Guinevere, de toi et des chevaliers, de ma mort, de la magie et de Morgana. Je me rappelais de tout et j'en étais totalement terrorisé. Mais j'ai réussi à tout garder pour moi.

- Ça n'a pas du être facile.

- En effet, _grimaça Arthur_.

- Si seulement j'avais pu vous retrouver plus tôt, _s'énerva-t-il_.

- Tu ne savais pas Merlin et je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours vivant, non plus, sinon je serais venu te retrouver.

- Vous avez raison. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite?

- J'ai fait des études d'Histoire. C'était passionnant. Un jour, j'ai vu Excalibur alors que je visitais un musée. J'avais dix-huit ans. Je suis revenu pendant la nuit. Je me suis glissé par effraction et j'ai récupéré mon épée. C'était totalement stupide, je te l'accorde. Seulement, je me sentais obligé de le faire. Elle était peut-être la clé de cette incompréhension qui m'habitait. Il y avait des caméras de surveillance et ils n'ont pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour me retrouver. Tout le monde savait qui j'étais. Mon père, enfin mon patron, était un homme politique qui faisait parler de lui. Il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche. Enfin, ils sont venus me chercher et je ne suis jamais rentré.

- Qui donc est venu vous chercher?

- Le président en personne.

- La reine était d'accord avec ça? _demanda Merlin en plissant les yeux_.

- La reine lui fait confiance. Il l'a mène par le bout du nez et elle est aveuglé par ses sentiments. Enfin, ce n'est pas le problème, Merlin. Il m'a enfermé dans les sous-sols du palais pour que personne ne puisse ni m'entendre, ni me voir.

- Simplement parce que vous avez volé une épée?

- Non, parce qu'ils savaient qui j'étais, _grommela Arthur entre ses dents_.

- Comme est-ce possible?

- Je ne sais pas. Aithusa est là-bas. Il a également Excalibur.

Merlin avait tilté à cette pensé. Kilgharrah lui avait toujours souligné le fait qu'entre de mauvaises mains, Excalibur serait dangereuse. Il espérait que le président n'allait pas avoir l'idée de s'en servir, sinon il serait réellement impossible de l'arrêter.

- La dragonne est toujours prisonnière, _reprit le blond_. Elle attend mon retour, elle attend que je vienne la délivrer. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Savez-vous qui elle est?_ demanda Merlin_.

- Oui, elle était une fidèle amie de Morgana. Je le sais. Mais, ses pouvoirs ont augmenté et son esprit également. Elle est devenue un vrai dragon plein de sagesse et de jugement.

Merlin avait sourit aux paroles de son ancien roi. Il ressentait une certaine fierté et il était heureux de savoir qu'il n'avait plus aucune haine envers la magie et les créature magique.

- Le président tenait un laboratoire, non loin de l'endroit où il nous tenait enfermé. Ils nous faisaient des opérations scientifiques. C'était une véritable boucherie. Aithusa revenait parfois ensanglantée. Elle restait tout de même très forte et admirable.

- Pourquoi faisait-il cela? Quel était son but? _s'indigna Merlin_.

- Le président veut devenir immortel et il pensait qu'Aithusa et moi étions la clé. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

- De qui?_ s'exclama doucement Merlin._ Il l'a trouvé?

- Il est venu en souriant et il a parlé de toi, Merlin. Il a dit qu'il devait trouver Emrys.

Merlin avait déglutit difficilement.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il y a encore pire.

Merlin avait écarquillé les yeux à cette annonce. Arthur paraissait sombre et n'avait plus aucun goût à rien. Il était pâle et sa voix était tremblante.

- Aithusa m'a dit que j'étais le roi de tous les temps. Guinevere l'est également.

- Et alors? _demanda Merlin qui ne voyait où son maître voulait en venir_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire dans tout ça?

- Elle est prisonnière du président, elle est aussi. Elle est revenue, comme moi.

- Guinevere! _s'exclama Merlin en retenant un sanglot au fond de sa gorge_.

Son amie, sa douce amie, sa première amie à Camelot. Il n'en revenait pas.

- Moins fort idiot! Ils vont finir nous entendre! _gronda Arthur en frappa Merlin à la tête_. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu la même chance que moi. Avant qu'ils aillent la chercher, elle était dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Personne ne voulait la croire lorsqu'elle clamait haut et fort, être la reine de Camelot et que ses chevaliers viendraient la délivrer.

- Pauvre Gwen, _soupira Merlin profondément touché par cette nouvelle_.

Il ne s'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son amie pouvait revenir elle aussi. Cette annonce l'avait retourné et penser vivement à sa reine ne faisait que l'attrister plus.

- Vous savez, je l'ai vu mourir. Elle est morte de chagrin. Elle ne pouvait vivre sans vous. Elle n'a jamais pu le faire. C'était différent pour moi, je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, que je ne devais que patienter et qu'un jour vous reviendrez. Pour sa vie de mortelle, c'était plus compliqué à gérer. Elle est morte dans mes bras, un beau matin. Elle est morte. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Gaïus, emportait par la vieillesse. Des années plus tard, il ne restait plus personne que vous ne connaissiez.

En disant cela, des larmes tombaient sur les draps de Merlin. Cette période était douloureuse pour lui. Arthur avait tapoté la joue humide de son ancien valet et dans une vague parole, un petit "approche" hésitant, il l'avait serré contre lui. Si fort que le brun en avait eu le souffle coupé. Si fort, qu'il que ses poumons semblaient s'être compressé. Si fort, qu'Arthur pouvait sentir le cœur de Merlin sombrer dans sa poitrine pour remonter à la surface en une explosion. Toujours contre son ancien roi, Merlin avait continué son récit.

- Arthur...je ne sais pas si Gwen vous en a parlé, mais elle était enceinte lorsque vous êtes décédé.

- Enceinte? _répéta-t-il surpris_.

- Elle a consulté Léon et ils ont décidé que c'était un bel hommage que de lui donner votre prénom. C'était un brave petit. Seulement, le peuple était amer et s'énervait contre Gwen et son descendant. Ils le traitaient de bâtard. Il n'était soi-disant pas légitime...pourtant, qui aurait pu réellement en douter? Il était votre fils, cela ne faisait aucune doute, il était votre portrait craché.

- Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour arranger les choses?

Merlin, appuyait contre son ami, avait rit intérieurement. Arthur savait que l'ancien sorcier n'aurait pas abandonné Gwen ou sa descendance.

- J'ai lancé un sort à une pierre, puis à Excalibur. De la même façon que je l'avais fait pour vous, quelques années plus tôt. J'avais dit que seul le véritable souverain de Camelot et le véritable fils du roi de tous les temps, pourrait sortir l'épée du rochet. Il a réussi à la libérer, alors que tout le monde avait lamentablement échoué. C'est à cette période là que Guinevere est décédée. Elle ne pouvait donc plus assurer la régence, alors je me suis occupé de votre fils et je l'ai assisté de mon mieux.

Merlin avait son front contre la poitrine d'Arthur. Tandis que ce dernier avait son menton sur les cheveux noirs de son ami. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

- C'est une triste histoire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout manqué. Merlin, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu dois être prudent? Je te connais, tu dois déjà penser à mille manières de sauver tes amies. Mais, on doit s'en tenir à mon plan. Tu ne dois pas t'aventurer seul ou n'en faire qu'à ta tête.

Merlin avait grimacé.

- J'ai encore une question. Comment vous êtes-vous libéré?

- J'ai réussi à m'enfuir, simplement. Je suis parti en courant, alors qu'ils avaient mal refermé ma cellule. Cela semblait bien trop beau, bien trop facile. Je craignais le piège. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur, j'étais fou de rage. Pourtant, j'ai réussi à me faufiler à l'extérieur. Je suis allé retrouver mon patron qui manigançait un coup d'état. J'ai décidé de me joindre à lui. Je ne suis pas forcément en accord avec ses idées et s'il doit renverser le gouvernement, je ne veux pas qu'il touche à la reine. Mais, il m'aidera à vaincre le président. Ensuite, on avisera, comme on l'a toujours fait.


	9. Un drame

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>Merlin était par terre, allongé contre le mur. Le cœur en charpie, il avait sa tête entre ses bras et il pleurait. Il avait du mal à respirer. La scène qu'il avait vu ne faisait qu'hanter son esprit. Arthur l'avait cherché désespérément. En le trouvant dans ce lieu, il avait profondément soupiré et s'était assis à ses côtés en posant une main sur ses cheveux noirs. Il voulait trouver les mots pour le réconforter, mais il était lui-même sous l'effet du choc. C'était toujours pire avec les enfants. Il avait vu du monde mourir, il avait lui-même tué beaucoup de personnes. Mais, les enfants, c'était quelque chose de plus affreux encore.<p>

- Merlin...Je suis désolé.

Merlin ne parlait pas. S'il essayait de penser à autre chose, la scène lui revenait devant ses yeux, comme une claque.

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu sais.

- On peut toujours faire quelque chose, _avait-il fini par dire_. Elle avait sa vie devant elle.

- Merlin, elle avait tout perdu, c'était son choix, _souffla Arthur en faisant couler ses doigts le long de son dos_.

Le brun était en colère, triste et en colère. En colère contre lui-même. En colère contre l'injustice des choses. Merlin savait ce qu'être abandonné voulait dire. Il avait vécu seul pendant si longtemps. Personne ne méritait d'être seul. Tout le monde méritait de recevoir de l'amour, d'être entouré. Il aurait souhaité être présent pour elle. Il ne l'était pas, il ne pouvait pas l'être.

...

Un matin, en se réveillant, Merlin n'avait trouvé qu'une pièce vide. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et en pensant aux autres recrues, qui étaient en plein entraînement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer cet instant. Quelqu'un avait laissé la fenêtre ouverte et un courant d'air s'échappait, soulevant les rideaux et les faisant flotter le long de la pièce. Merlin s'était levé pour se préparer une tasse de café. Il regardait la porte avec envie. Il n'avait pas mis un seul pied dehors depuis qu'il n'était plus une recrue. Il s'ennuyait. Arthur n'avait toujours pas commencé son apprentissage et Merlin n'avait rien à faire pour passer le temps. C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Le temps était clair et le ciel sans nuages. En buvant son café, Merlin observait les oiseaux qui s'envolaient et virevoltaient entre les arbres. Rien ne semblait pouvoir venir perturber cette journée. Cette douce journée. Cette calme et douce journée.

Le temps passait et Arthur ne revenait pas. Il lui avait fortement conseillé -menacé- de ne pas sortir. Il craignait que la jalousie des autres recrues, ne les pousse à blesser Merlin, ou pire encore. Mais, Merlin s'en fichait. Qu'elle importance cela pouvait avoir? Rien ne pouvait être pire que de sauter d'une poutre à une autre. Des poutres de plusieurs mètres de hauteur, avec la peur en bas. Rien ne pouvait être pire que subir les véritables sensations de tortures, des décharges électriques, des effets de coups et de lames qui tailladent la peau. Rien ne pouvait être pire qu'escalader une falaise, sans sécurité, et n'en voir jamais le bout. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de vivre un millier d'années sans Arthur. Merlin était préparé au pire. Il avait tort, peut-être pas tant que ça.

Il avait donc tourné doucement la poignée de la porte. Il avait le sentiment de franchir une limite qui lui était interdite. De désobéir. De trahir. Merlin voulait croire que c'était son problème. Il se souvenait des regards que les gens posaient sur lui, lorsqu'il avait battu le record du test. Les regards de fierté. Les regards de félicitation et de gloire. Ce n'était plus cela. Non. Les gens le regardaient avec haine. Ils parlaient sur son passage. Ils fusillaient tous Merlin du regard. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait rien demandé.

- On nous a dit d'écouter, de faire ce qu'on nous dit et de nous taire! S'il suffisait de faire tout le contraire pour être valorisé et pour gagner du grade, on serait tous à la place de cet idiot! C'est injuste!

Merlin s'était retourné vers celui qui avait dit ces paroles. Il était grand et mince. Il avait une cigarette au coin de ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts regardaient Merlin avec mépris. Il n'avait visiblement aucun respect pour l'ancien sorcier et son expression coléreuse le montrait bien. Avant que Merlin ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers le ciel.

Merlin s'était retourné, pour voir ce qui arrivait. Au même moment, quelqu'un se jetait du haut des escaliers. Lourdement, la victime était retombée sur le sol, la tête la première. Son visage était collée sur le béton. Elle nageait dans une marre de sang. Tout le monde regardait, impuissant et surpris. Au début, c'était de la surprise. Tout le monde fixait le corps sans vie, sans pouvoir bouger. Puis, c'était un choc. Personne n'osait rien dire. Il n'y avait pas de médecins à la base. Les rebelles n'avaient pas le droit, les médecins étaient pour le gouvernement. Personne n'était qualifié. Qu'est-ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire? Il était trop tard pour elle. Ses cheveux tombaient dans son sang. Ses bras étaient posés le long de son corps. Arthur était arrivé en courant, il avait du entendre le bruit et les cris. Il avait jeté le sac qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Il l'avait jeté derrière lui et s'était jeté sur la victime.

Il lui avait d'abord parlé. D'une voix très calme, il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait l'entendre. Il lui avait pris la main et lui avait demandé de la serrer. Aucun résultat. Arthur avait soupiré et avait regardé autour de lui. Tout le monde le fixait, attendant de lui des miracles. Finalement, ses yeux s'étaient posés dans ceux de Merlin. Le brun avait compris, c'était terminé. Arthur avait retourné la victime. Il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir?

C'est quand elle fut sur le côté, que Merlin l'avait reconnu. C'était la fillette qu'il avait rencontré, au début de la semaine. Celle qui voulait rejoindre sa famille. Cette petite fille si gentille qui avait essayé de remonter le moral à Merlin. Cette petite si sage. Si mature. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien cacher? Quel mal pouvait bien la ronger pour qu'elle souhaite en finir? Comment de si sombre pensées pouvaient-elles traverser le cœur d'une enfant?

...

Appuyé contre Arthur, Merlin revoyait cette scène en boucle. Elle revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. S'il n'était pas sorti, il n'aurait rien vu. S'il était sorti plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Il se posait des questions douloureuses. Il s'était relevé, pour être face à son ami. Il l'observait, il était incapable de parler.

- C'est de ma faute, _cracha Arthur en baissant la tête_. Elle semblait si forte, que j'ai souvent oublié que ce n'était qu'une enfant.

- Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ici, _avait dit Merlin en secouant légèrement sa tête_, ce n'est pas la condition de vie des entraînements qui la poussé à sauter. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. Il a du se passer autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, _expliqua Arthur_, je lui ai appris la mort de sa famille. Elle était orpheline. Ses parents et son frère ont été retrouvés morts après un attentat qui a mal tourné. Si j'avais su, j'y serais allé plus doucement. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas laissé seule.

Merlin avait soupiré et avait laissé tomber sa tête contre le mur. Tout ce que cette fillette voulait, c'était être avec sa famille. C'est ce qu'elle avait fait en mourant, elle les avait tous rejoint.

- Vous savez comment elle s'appelait? _demanda Merlin_. Je voudrais savoir son prénom, pas ses nombres. Je voudrais penser à elle, comme une personne, pas comme un pion, pas comme une ombre dans la nuit.

- Elle s'appelait Rosie, si je me souviens bien,_ murmura Arthur, comme s'il était encore grave de prononcer son prénom_. Je connaissais bien son père, on s'était entraîné ensemble à l'époque. C'était une belle famille.

Merlin s'était levé en trombe, sous l'incompréhension d'Arthur. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si Merlin avait ses pouvoirs, il le savait. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose avec sa magie. Il aurait pu retenir sa chute. Il aurait pu la sauver. Il aurait pu être utile. Merlin n'était rien s'il n'était pas un sorcier, il n'était rien. Il ne pourrait pas protéger Arthur avec une épée, même s'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça. Il devait retrouver ses pouvoirs. Il savait qu'il était la magie, que ça devrait être facile. Mais, il n'arrivait pas à s'en servir, il devait retourner à la source même pour pouvoir les faire venir à lui. Il devait se rendre à la caverne aux cristaux, comme il l'avait fait pendant la bataille de Calmann.


	10. La caverne aux critaux

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

><p>- Merlin? Où vas-tu?<em> demanda Arthur en le suivant difficilement<em>.

Le brun n'entendait pas les questions de son ami. Il se posait, lui même, une multitude de questions qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer et mettre au clair dans son esprit. Il s'était arrêté, était passé devant Arthur et avait fait demi-tour, avançant encore plus vite et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible. Il fulminait de l'intérieur.

- Merlin, peux tu me dire ce qui se passe?_ s'indigna-t-il en croisant les bras_.

- Je dois sortir d'ici, _expliqua pensivement Merlin_.

- Sortir? _répéta Arthur en haussant les sourcils_. Mais je ne peux pas, il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps et je dois entraîner les autres.

- J'ai dit "je dois sortir", pas "nous devons sortir"!

- Il n'est pas question que tu ailles quelque part sans moi. Puis, tu n'as même pas de papiers maintenant!

Merlin n'écoutait plus ce qu'Arthur disait. Il devait sûrement le sermonner.

- Il faut que l'on se rendre dans la vallée des rois déchus,_ souffla Merlin en direction du mur_. Il faut que j'y aille, c'est primordial.

- Pourquoi? _gronda Arthur_. Cette vallée est dangereuse. Elle n'est pas spécialement surveillée et il y a une base du gouvernement pas loin. Tu veux nous faire tuer?

- Non, _soupira Merlin_. Je dois aller à la caverne des cristaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial, cette caverne, pour que tu es si soudainement besoin de te rendre là-bas?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, _paniqua Merlin_. C'est totalement fou et on se jette clairement dans la gueule du loup. Oui, je vous l'accorde. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres solutions. Je ne sers à rien, ici. Je ne tiendrais pas une seule seconde dehors et il faut que je vous protège. Il faut aussi que j'arrive à sortir Gwen et Aithusa de ce maudit endroit. Mais je ne peux pas, parce que je suis faible.

- Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu racontes! Tu as survécu toutes ces années à mes côtés! Tu n'es pas mort alors que c'est peut-être pire encore, que ce que l'on va vivre.

Merlin s'était assis en un long soupir de fatigue. Il observait son ancien souverain d'un regard lasse et triste. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir le monde sur ses épaules. Il avait toujours eu cette impression. Il avait dû servir Arthur pendant de nombreuses années. Son destin était mêlé à la construction de Albion. Il avait ensuite était là pour son fils. Il avait moins de pressions, mais il devait faire d'Arthur II, ce frêle petit orphelin, un homme et un roi. Ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Mais, il avait quelque chose qu'il n'a plus maintenant. Quelque chose qui faisait de lui un être puissant. Ses pouvoirs. Arthur s'était accroupi face à Merlin. Son regard appuyé avait forcé Merlin à y plonger ses yeux.

- J'ai toujours dit que tu étais stupide. C'est vrai, tu es l'homme le plus idiot que je connaisse,_ ria Arthur en penchant la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre une expression sérieuse et grave_. Mais tu es également l'homme le plus courageux, le plus brave, le plus fort et le plus dévoué et loyal que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas à douter de toi ainsi.

- Je ne suis rien sans mes pouvoirs Arthur! Rien du tout! Rien...du...tout!

- Tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs?

Arthur avait murmuré ces paroles si doucement que Merlin avait eu du mal à les entendre. Il se regardait en silence.

- Le temps a fait en sorte que toute la magie s'évapore. A mesure que l'industrialisation et la technologie grandissaient, tout ce qui existait de magique s'envolait. La mienne avec.

Arthur avait posé sa main sur le bras de Merlin en lui souriant gentiment.

- Tu n'es pas rien sans ta magie, Merlin. C'est faux ce que tu dis. Je t'ai toujours apprécié sans, parce que je ne te connaissais pas en tant que magicien. J'étais ami avec l'homme que tu étais. Avec cet homme empoté et maigrichon, qui était le plus grand désastre de ma vie. Le plus atroce des valets. Le plus imbécile qui soit. L'homme qui n'hésitait pas à me suivre, qu'importe le danger. L'homme sage qui réfléchissait et prenait de bonnes et sages décisions. L'homme qui m'a assisté toutes ces années, sans flancher, sans me trahir une seule fois. L'homme qui a passé son temps à me sauver, au péril de sa vie. Maintenant, tu vas avoir l'impression que je n'aimais qu'une partie de toi. Que je ne t'aime pas pour qui tu es réellement. Mais, je pense que cela aussi est faux. Je suis fier de toi Merlin. Fier de notre passé, fier de tout ce que l'on a accompli tous les deux, fier du sorcier que tu étais.

Merlin le fixait la bouche ouverte, totalement subjugué par les paroles de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

- Vous pouvez recommencer? demanda Merlin en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ne t'habitues pas trop, Merlin. Le reste du temps tu es inutile.

En disant cela, il avait attrapé Merlin par le cou pour le faire basculer sur lui. Il avait ensuite frotté sa main dans ses cheveux noir. Merlin essayait de se dégager mais Arthur était bien plus fort que lui. Encore une chose qu'il aurait pu contrer avec sa magie. Lorsque Arthur l'avait laissé partir, ils avaient éclaté de rire.

- Il faut que tu comprennes que si tes pouvoirs sont perdus, _reprit Arthur_, notre guerre elle ne l'est pas. Il n'y a rien de surnaturel dans cette histoire. On peut y arriver par notre propres moyens.

- Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas perdus, Arthur, _souffla Merlin en posant sa main sur celle du blond, affichant un large sourire_. C'est ce que je pensais. Mais, je suis la magie. Elle fait partie de moi. Il faut simplement que je parvienne à la réveiller. Elle est en moi, je peux la sentir.

- Méfie-toi de tes intuitions, Merlin.

- Ce ne sont pas simplement des intuitions. Si la magie avait totalement disparue de la Terre, Aithusa ne serait plus de ce monde. Mais elle est là. C'est un dragon, une créature magique, et elle est là. Je suis comme elle.

Arthur regardait Merlin avait inquiétude. Il n'allait pas pouvoir le faire changer d'avis et il le savait.

- Nous allons avoir besoin d'aide, _avait sourit Merlin_. Je ne vous ai pas tout à fait tout avoué et je ne sais pas si cela va vraiment vous plaire.


	11. La Dame du Lac

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

><p>Merlin avait laissé le choix à Arthur, mais ce dernier avait préféré le suivre à l'extérieur. La nuit touchait à sa fin, dans moins d'une heure, il ferait complètement jour. Ils marchaient en silence. Le blond se demandait où ils allaient. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Voir Merlin si mystérieux l'agaçait fortement, mais il ne faisait aucune remarque.<p>

- Comptes-tu me dire où on va? _demanda Arthur en repoussant une branche qui allait sur son visage_.

Merlin n'avait pas répondu. Il restait concentré sur le chemin et sur sa marche. Il avançait rapidement et s'arrêtait parfois pour se repérer. Une brise légère chatouillait la peau des jeunes hommes. Le temps était doux et la forêt était calme. Il y avait seulement le bruit endormie des animaux et le chant des hiboux dans les arbres. Cette escapade nocturne vivifiait le cœur de l'ancien roi, lui rappelant les nombreuses parties de chasse de nuit qu'il faisait avec ses chevaliers. Il avait stoppé sa marche pour fermer ses yeux et laisser l'obscurité l'envahir complètement. Il écoutait attentivement, se laissant pénétrer par la nature.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? _murmura Merlin en haussant les sourcils_. Nous y sommes! Bougez-vous!

- Merlin, tu ne peux pas me parler comme ça!

Le brun s'était contenté de lui sourire avant de continuer sa route. Arthur le suivait péniblement à travers les buissons. L'espace d'un instant, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait accepté de venir avec lui. Il avait des responsabilités à tenir. Mais en voyant Merlin devant lui, marchant d'une manière assurée, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix, que c'était la bonne décision à prendre. Merlin s'était arrêté et observait devant lui en fronçant les sourcils. Arthur, lui, avait le souffle coupé. Le lac Avalon s'offrait devant lui et s'imposait de tout son être, faisant sombrer le cœur de l'ancien roi. Ce lieu n'était qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il avait toujours refoulé au fond de lui.

- Merlin..Que faisons-nous ici?

Merlin ne s'était pas retourné. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici avec Arthur, c'était pour lui dire au revoir. Son corps, allongé sur une barque, brûlait en flottant sur l'eau accueillante du lac. Ce souvenir était encore douloureux.

- Quelques années après votre mort, _avait expliqué Merlin sans le regarder_, une..très chère amie à moi, m'est apparue. Freya, c'était son nom. Elle était morte dans mes bras et j'avais donné son corps aux esprits des eaux. C'est quelque chose de très rare. Les esprits des eaux n'acceptent que des âmes pures et qui en valent la peine. Elle avait besoin de mon aide. La Dame du Lac, Viviane, ainsi que les autres esprits des eaux, avaient été capturés par un homme démoniaque et avide de pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde et je l'ai suivi.

Merlin avait arrêté de parler et il souriait légèrement, la tête baissé. Il s'était ensuite tourné, pour faire face à Arthur qui gardait le silence.

- J'ai tué cet homme lors d'un combat. C'était un puissant sorcier, j'ai risqué ma vie pour libérer les amis de Freya. C'est là que j'ai vu Lancelot. C'est un esprit des eaux, lui aussi.

A cette remarque, Arthur avait fait une grimace. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour son chevalier. Il était vertueux et loyal, il ne pouvait faire de lui que des louanges. Seulement, Guinevere, alors qu'ils allaient se marier, l'avait trompé avec lui. Cette image lui était revenu comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Revenir sur ce lieu, pour parler de l'amant de sa femme, n'était pas quelque chose qui l'enchantait énormément.

- Viviane a juré qu'un jour, elle m'aiderait à son tour.

- Et alors? _demanda Arthur_.

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Merlin avait été obligé de regarder le lac qui brillait de mille feux. Viviane se tenait au milieu, intriguée. En voyant Merlin, elle s'était contentée de sourire avant d'avancer vers lui, d'un pas léger et tranquille.

- Que me vaut la visite d'un si grand sorcier... _souffla-t-elle gentiment_.

Viviane était une femme très grande et mince, qui se déplaçait d'une manière élégante et affinée. Ses longs cheveux sombres tombaient et s'emmêlaient le long de son dos. Des mèches grises trahissaient son âge. Elle avait une certaine beauté sauvage ensorcelante et un sourire bon et chaleureux. Elle portait une longue robe bleue claire, qui arrivait au dessus de ses genoux, accompagnait d'une longue cape blanche qui couvrait ses épaules nues.

- ...et d'un si grand roi, _reprit-elle en saluant Arthur d'un sourire_.

- Viviane! _s'exclama Merlin en se courbant respectueusement._

- Emrys! _répondit-elle en un même geste_.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Je sais ce que tu veux, siffla la Dame du Lac en secouant la tête. Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas te satisfaire. Tu ne pourras en prendre qu'un.

- S'il-vous-plait. Si je n'avais pas été là, il ne resterait plus aucun esprit des eaux et vous ne vous tiendrez pas devant moi aujourd'hui.

Il avait dit ça très calmement, sans provocation. Viviane était pensive et avait longuement hésité avant de reprendre la parole.

- Le garçon, d'accord. Mais, à quoi pourrait te servir la fille?

- Elle peut toujours se transformer, n'est-ce pas? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle contrôlait ses pouvoirs d'une manière étonnante. Elle se transformait à sa guise et pas seulement à la tombée de la nuit, comme elle le faisait autrefois. Et elle était entièrement maître de l'animal. Elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec lui. Ce serait un précieux atout pour nous, si elle pouvait se battre à nos côtés.

- Très bien, _soupira-t-elle_. Mais une fois votre mission terminée, ils devront revenir! Peu importe ce qui se passe.

- Bien sûr! _répondit Merlin_.

- Je ne plaisante pas, grand sorcier. Je ne parle pas seulement de toi. Les sentiments sont parfois ravageur et sont parfois bien plus dangereux que nos ennemis.

Merlin avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête.

- Au revoir, mon ami. J'espère que tu réussiras.

- Merci pour tout,_ lui avait-il sourit_.

Il la regardait s'en aller en soupirant de soulagement. Finalement, cela avait été plus facile que ce qu'il ne pensait. Elle n'avait pas insisté d'avantage et avait accepté plutôt rapidement. C'était uniquement parce qu'elle avait fait une promesse à Merlin. Parce qu'elle lui devait un service. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et celle des siens, elle se sentait obligée de lui rendre l'ascenseur. Sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais libéré deux esprits des eaux si simplement. Arthur et Merlin patientaient silencieusement. Ils fixaient le lac attentivement, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

- Tu sais Merlin, tu ne cesses de m'étonner, c'est déconcertant.

- Je suis un lot de surprises à moi tout seul, _plaisanta-t-il en souriant_.

- En effet.

En disant cela, Arthur avait passé son bras sur les épaules de Merlin et l'avait tiré contre lui.

- Maintenant, tu vas me dire qui est réellement cette Freya! C'était ta petite copine?

- Elle était assez incroyable, _ria nerveusement Merlin, gêné par les questions de son ami_. Mais, oui, c'était mon premier amour. Vous savez, j'ai failli tout quitter pour elle.

- C'est-à-dire, tout? _répéta Arthur en écarquillant les yeux_.

- Tout ce qui importait pour moi.. _souffla le brun_. Vous, Gaïus, Camelot et mes amis.

- Je comptais pour toi?

Merlin avait hoché les épaules en grimaçant, comme s'il n'était pas sûr. Arthur lui avait donné un coup d'épaule qui avait déséquilibré l'ancien sorcier.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté?_ reprit curieusement Arthur_.

- Parce qu'elle est morte, _trancha Merlin_.

Un froid glacial s'était installé entre les deux amis. Arthur était mal à l'aise. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais n'osait pas poser de questions. Finalement, c'était sans doute plus fort que lui.

- Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Vous l'avez tué!

Arthur était surpris de cette réponse. Il observait Merlin qui était toujours captivé par le lac. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir tué une jeune femme. Il ne se souvenait pas d'un Merlin amoureux, ni d'un Merlin dévasté, ni d'un Merlin qui tenait absolument à quitter Camelot pour suivre la femme qu'il aimait.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté alors? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas voulu te venger, comme Mordred l'a fait? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es resté à mes côtés toutes ces années?

- On ne peut pas résister, on ne peut simplement fermer les yeux..J'avais une destiné à accomplir Arthur et je ne pouvais pas échouer.

- Ce n'était que pour ça?

- Non, bien sûr. Je suis resté parce que ma plus grande passion dans la vie, c'est cirer des botes, lustrer des armures, nettoyer des box, seller des cheveux, supporter votre humeur exécrable, vous regarder tuer les miens, être votre esclave et remplir une liste de taches incroyablement longue. Ainsi que vous sauver la vie tous les jours. Tout ça, sans jamais recevoir un seul merci.

- Merlin..

- Je plaisante Arthur! _ria Merlin_. Il n'y avait pas que des mauvais côtés. Sinon, je ne me serais pas battu pour vous et je n'aurais pas cru en vous.

Des bruits de pas avaient forcé les deux amis à tourner la tête vers leur direction. Freya et Lancelot se dirigeaient vers eux en souriant. Freya s'était mise à courir et s'était jetée dans les bras de Merlin. Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre et Arthur observait la scène d'un mauvais œil. De plus, il ne se souvenait absolument pas de cette jeune femme.

- Quel bonheur de vous revoir, tous les deux!_ s'exclama Lancelot en ouvrant les bras_.

- Tu m'as manqué, _soupira Merlin en acceptant son accolade amicale_.

Arthur fronçait les sourcils. Après Guinevere, voulait-il lui prendre Merlin? Lancelot avait dû sentir cette gêne, car il avait immédiatement arrêté de sourire.

- Sire,_ murmura-t-il_. Je veux que vous sachiez que Gwen ne vous aurez jamais trompé.

- Ne me parle pas d'elle, _cracha Arthur_. C'est du passé.

- C'est important! J'étais mort, bien mort. C'était l'oeuvre de Morgana et c'est Merlin qui m'en a libéré. Quant à Gwen, elle vous aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle ne serait jamais allée avec moi si je ne lui avais pas offert un bijoux ensorcelé par Morgana.

- Je ne veux pas en parler! _cria Arthur_.

Lancelot avait baissé la tête. Il ne pouvait pas insister. Merlin avait tapoté le dos de Lancelot pour l'inciter à avancer. Ils devaient rejoindre la caverne aux cristaux rapidement. Ils avaient moins de chance de croiser les hommes du gouvernement s'ils se rendaient là-bas, le matin.


	12. La magie

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

><p>- Tu es sûr que c'est ici? <em>demanda Arthur en tournant sur lui-même<em>.

La caverne était sombre. Dans la mémoire de Merlin, c'était un endroit illuminé par des milliers de cristaux blancs.

- Oui, _affirma-t-il retenant un sanglot au fond de sa gorge_.

- Tu penses qu'ils ont disparu? _murmura Lancelot_.

- Quelqu'un est venu les piller. _songea Arthur en frôlant l'intérieur de la grotte de sa main_.

Merlin ressentait une colère noire. Il ne voulait pas croire Arthur, ni Lancelot. Ces perspectives étaient bien trop douloureuses. Si les cristaux avaient disparu, la magie était belle et bien en train de décliner. Si ils avaient été volés, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Mais, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'autres options. Il avait tourné les yeux vers Freya, attendant son hypothèse. Peut-être qu'elle aurait une réponse et allait calmer ses craintes. Peut-être qu'elle était plus sage que les autres. Peut-être qu'elle savait plus de chose, parce qu'elle était une druidesse et parce qu'elle était une femme. Mais Freya ne disait rien. Elle restait muette. Son regard vide fixait Merlin sans le voir. Elle avait l'air absente et pensive. Merlin était désespéré et soupirait lourdement. Une lueur d'espoir l'avait finalement traversé. Balinor était leur seule chance.

- Père? avait-il hurlé.

- Merlin? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? avait paniqué Arthur en lui attrapant le bras.

- La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, j'ai vu mon père. Il va peut-être venir une nouvelle fois!

- La seule chose qui pourrait venir, ce serait les missionnaires du gouvernement, si tu continues à dévoiler notre présence en beuglant ainsi!

Merlin avait essayé de l'appeler une dizaine de fois, mais il n'était pas venu. Il aurait aimé qu'il soit là. Il aurait aimé le voir et le présenter à Arthur. Enfin, l'ancien roi le connaissait, mais pas en tant que son père. Il était important pour Merlin que le blond le sache. C'était sans doute la seule véritable raison pour laquelle il souhaitait qu'il vienne. Le revoir. Malheureusement, les morts ne reviennent pas si facilement. Merlin devait chercher les réponses dans sa tête. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se remémorer les paroles de Balinor et ainsi se donner du courage. Il devait se rappeler qui il était et y croire. "Tu es bien plus que le fils de ton père, Merlin. Tu es le fils de la terre, de la mer, du ciel. La magie a fabriqué ce monde et tu es né de cette magie. Tu es la magie elle-même. Tu ne peux pas perdre ce que tu es." Il avait revu le visage souriant de son père dans ses pensées. Merlin s'était répété ce qu'il lui avait demandé ce jour là, soit, comment pouvait-il se retrouver? Redevenir qui il était? "Crois, Merlin. Crois en ce que ton cœur sais de vrai, crois en ce que tu as toujours été et ce que tu seras toujours." Merlin avait ouvert les yeux. Rien n'avait changé. Tout le monde le fixait avec intensité. La caverne était toujours obscure et dépourvu de magie. Pourtant la magie était bien là. Il le savait. Il était là. Aithusa était là. Guinevere était là. Freya et Lancelot étaient là. Arthur était là. Ils avaient tous un lien avec la magie. Si elle n'existait pas, ils ne seraient pas là. Il se répétait cela dans son esprit. Furieux, il avait frappé contre les parois de la caverne, puis s'était laissé tomber à genoux. Il avait fermé les paupières en logeant sa tête contre ses bras tremblants.

Arthur s'était accroupi près de lui, posant une main contre son dos. Ce contact avait fait frissonné Merlin. Il voulait lui dire de le laisser. Il voulait que Lancelot et Freya retournent au lac et qu'Arthur retourne à la base. Il voulait rester seul.

- Merlin..._ souffla Arthur_.

- Laissez-moi.

- Merlin, s'il-te-plait, pour une fois de ta vie écoute ce que j'ai à te dire!

- Quoi? _s'exclama Merlin en levant le visage vers lui_.

Il regardait Arthur, plongeant ses yeux clairs dans les siens. Arthur n'avait pas l'air anxieux. Il paraissait même détendu, apaisé. Merlin se demandait comment il pouvait l'être? La pression pesait tellement sur leurs épaules. Merlin se demandait comment Arthur pouvait être si décontracté. Le blond lui souriait. C'était un sourire jovial et aimant. Un sourire qui donnait envie d'être rendu. Mais, Merlin n'avait pas envie de sourire. Au contraire. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il avait envie de s'écrouler. Rien n'allait comme il fallait. Comment pouvait-il sourire? Arthur avait posé une main sur la joue de Merlin. Retenant sa respiration, l'ancien sorcier ne quittait pas Arthur du regard. Ce dernier avait laissé sa main glisser sur le visage de Merlin, pour la laisser sur son menton.

- Regarde autour de toi, _soupira Arthur en faisant pivoter la tête de son ami_. Tu as réussi!

La caverne était étincelante. Elle brillait de mille part. Merlin s'était mit à rire, en se jetant dans les bras d'Arthur. D'abord surpris, le blond avait fini par rire à son tour, serrant Merlin plus fort contre lui.

- Nous devrions y aller, pressa Freya. Il ne vaudrait mieux pas faire de mauvaises rencontres.

- Avant, _avait sourit Lancelot_, essaie de voir si tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs Merlin!

Merlin s'était retourné vers Freya. Il avait fermé la main. Il avait fermé les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la magie en lui. Elle coulait dans ses veines, se propageant dans chaque vaisseau de son corps. Il sentait cette électricité qui faisait battre son cœur. Il était un sorcier et il était né de la magie. Il avait ouvert les yeux. Tout le monde retenait son souffle. Il avait ensuite ouvert la main, ou était disposé trois fraises sur sa paume.

- Tiens, comme je mettais trompé la première fois.

Freya avait attrapé les fruits en souriant. A leurs premières rencontres, Merlin avait souhaité montrer à la jeune femme qu'elle n'était pas un monstre et que la magie pouvait être quelque chose de sublime. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'elle voulait et avait répondu des fraises. Il avait fait apparaître une rose. D'un air malicieux, Merlin avait dit que c'était de la même couleur.

Freya était quelqu'un de timide. Arthur l'observait. Elle était très réservée et ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il la dévisageait et était certain de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. Il l'aimait bien. Elle était calme, gentille et souriante. Il comprenait que Merlin avait été charmée par elle. Elle était douce et ils se ressemblaient en de nombreux points. Mais comment Freya avait pu tomber sous le charme de Merlin, c'était quelque chose qui le dépassait complètement. Merlin était un idiot et un gaffeur. Et s'il pensait qu'offrir des fraises à une femme était romantique, il avait tout faux. Les lèvres plissées, Arthur avait fait demi-tour, sortant de la grotte. Il avait prit de l'avance. Merlin l'avait rattrapé en courant, laissant Lancelot et Freya en arrière.

- Arthur! _l'appela Merlin_.

Le blond s'était retourné. Merlin paraissait si heureux qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui sourire gentiment.

- Ça ne va pas?_ demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils_.

- Si pourquoi cela n'irait pas? Tu as retrouvé tes pouvoirs, donc je ne souhaite simplement pas que l'on s'attarde ici. Tu as entendu ta copine, il vaudrait mieux éviter de faire de mauvaises rencontres,_ avait-il dit en continuant d'avancer, Merlin à ses côtés_.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes comme ça?

- Comme quoi, Merlin?

- Je ne sais pas. Vous en voulez à la terre entière! Pourquoi est-ce que vous semblez si en colère? Je sais que ce n'est qu'une faible victoire, mais j'ai mes pouvoirs, je veux croire que rien n'est perdu. Vous savez au fond de vous que Lancelot et Guinevere sont innocents, pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'éprouver de la colère vis-à-vis de Lancelot! Il était votre ami! Il s'est sacrifié pour vous! Et vous n'aimez pas Freya alors qu'elle ne vous a rien fait!

- Il s'est sacrifié parce que Gwen lui avait demandé de le faire! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je n'aime pas Freya?

Merlin avait secoué la tête et Arthur l'avait retenu par le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter.

- Je sais,_ reprit-il_. Je suis rancunier alors que je ne devrais pas l'être. Lancelot est quelqu'un de bien, je le sais aussi. Je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier.

- Vous avez une drôle de façon de le montrer!

- Peut-être. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me perdrez?

- Je t'avais pour moi tout seul et d'un coup je dois te partager avec eux! soupira Arthur.

Merlin n'avait pu réprimer un rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Lancelot et Freya les avaient rejoints.

- J'ai entendu quelque chose, _chuchota Freya_, nous ne sommes pas tout seul!

L'instant d'après, une quarantaine de soldats avaient déboulé. Ils encerclaient Merlin et ses amis avec des armes perfectionnés entre les mains. Freya s'était laissée tomber par terre en hurlant de tous ses poumons. L'instant d'après, elle s'était transformée. Arthur avait les yeux écarquillés. Il regardait ce pumas géant avec des ailes et se souvenait à présent. Il avait blessé mortellement cet animal qui tuait des habitants de Camelot. Merlin était donc celui qui l'avait libéré de la cage du chasseur et qui l'avait protégé. Décidément, il se rendait compte que Merlin avait plus de secrets encore, que ce qu'il ne le pensait.

Freya s'était jetée sur un des soldats, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Il criait de douleur en sentant les griffes de l'animal pénétrer dans sa chair. Freya lui avait arraché la tête d'un coup sec de mâchoire. Merlin, les mains tendues, projetait trois personnes en même temps contre un arbre.

D'un coup, Freya s'arrêta. Les yeux de l'animal se figèrent sur Merlin. Une flèche était coincée dans son dos. Une toute petite flèche. L'animal avait laissé sa place au corps frêle de la jeune femme, qui avait sombré contre le sol dur et feuillue de la forêt. L'instant d'après, Arthur, Merlin et Lancelot étaient à leur tour sur le sol.

- Le président va être content! _ricana l'un des soldats en donnant un coup de pied dans le torse de Merlin._


	13. Le Président

•Le retour du roi

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

><p>Merlin avait ouvert les yeux. Il était allongé sur un sol froid et humide. Il fixait un plafond gris métal qui était vivement illuminé par des néons incrustés. Sa tête brûlait affreusement et tournait, telle une toupie. Il s'était relevé difficilement, pour s'asseoir contre le mur. Ses mains étaient attachées derrière son dos, par une corde très serrée. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre debout, son corps était lourd et maladroit. Il avait regardé autour de lui, essayant de remettre les choses à sa place. La mémoire lui revenait doucement. Lancelot et Freya étaient toujours inconscient. Arthur observait pensivement le vide, assis dans un coin de la pièce. Merlin avait traîné son corps jusqu'à son ami. Le blond n'avait pas donné un regard à Merlin. Il semblait profondément choqué et en colère.<p>

- Tu as toujours des idées extraordinaires, Merlin, _trancha Arthur sans même lui adresser un regard_.

Merlin n'avait rien répondu. Il savait qu'Arthur ne souhaitait pas être méchant et ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Il était simplement inquiet. Il se faisait du soucis. Arthur avait fini par se tourner vers le brun. Le regard vide et fatigué, il le fixait tristement.

- Tout ce que je souhaitais, _reprit l'ancien souverain_, c'était t'éviter ça. Je voulais te protéger de ce monstre. Toi, évidemment, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable.

- J'ai de nouveau mes pouvoirs. On arrivera à s'en sortir.

- Ils ne te serviront à rien ici.

Arthur avait baissé la tête et s'était de nouveau appuyé contre le mur.

- Êtes-vous certain de cela? _avait sourit Merlin en brandissant ses mains devant lui_.

Arthur avait relevé la tête vers son ami. Il avait réussi à fendre ses cordes. Arthur ne semblait pas pour autant impressionné et la même lueur désespérée brillait dans ses yeux.

- Ce sont des cordes Merlin. C'était simplement pour nous transporter. Mais, cette pièce condamne toute forme de magie. Tu auras beau lancer tous les sorts existants, elle ne cédera pas. Et si tu essaies d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, tu auras le droit à une nouvelle dose de cette drogue et tu dormiras pendant quelques heures.

D'un geste de la main, Merlin avait libéré les poignées d'Arthur, que le blond s'était empressé de masser.

- Merci, _souffla-t-il gentiment_.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de nous? _demanda Merlin_.

- On le saura sûrement assez tôt. J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne savent pas qui tu es.

Merlin était touché de voir que son ami se souciait autant de lui. Il le fixait en silence, profitant de ces quelques moments de répit. Il pouvait sentir que l'avenir allait être mouvementé. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de le regarder. Arthur semblait si fragile. Même s'il avait eu pour destiné de le protéger, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression de devoir sauver un roi faible et abattu. A ce moment précis, Arthur paraissait sans vie, sans joie. Il était vidé, lasse. Merlin ressentait une profonde peine, mais il était également tourmenté pour Freya et Lancelot. A cause de lui, ils avaient été capturés bêtement. Justement, Freya et Lancelot s'étaient réveillés en même temps. Merlin les avait libéré de leur corde. Ils gémissaient en se tenant le front.

- Merlin...ça va? _murmura Lancelot en se relevant_.

- Oui, je vais bien. Arthur aussi. Tu devrais rester assis, ne te lève pas encore.

Lancelot avait préféré écouter son conseil. Il essayait de se stabiliser et de contrôler sa respiration. Son cœur s'agitait et sombrer au fond de ses entrailles. Freya était calme. Elle avait eu une dose plus importante que les autres et était encore assommée par la drogue.

Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte.

- J'apporte un plateau repas, avait dit si faiblement une voix, que ses paroles étaient quasi inaudibles.

Personne n'avait daigné adresser un regard à la jeune femme qui venait de rentrer. Mais tout le monde fit un bond lorsque tout ce qu'elle tenait dans les bras était tombé sur le sol. La jeune femme s'était mise à pleurer et s'était écroulée sur le sol.

- Vous n'existez pas! C'est dans mon imagination! Je ne suis pas folle, vous n'êtes pas là!

Merlin retenait un sanglot au fond de sa gorge. Guinevere tenait son visage entre les mains. Elle fermait les yeux, espérant faire disparaître ses hallucinations. Arthur restait interdit. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais Guinevere avait peur et il craignait sa réaction s'il s'approchait. Lancelot l'avait devancé. Il avait rampé et était arrivé à sa hauteur. Il avait posé doucement sa main sur son épaule.

- Tout va bien Gwen. Regardez-moi. On est bien là.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible! _cria-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles_.

- Regardez-moi, _répéta tendrement Lancelot_.

Guinevere avait levé le regard, se perdant dans les yeux noisettes du chevalier. Quelque chose avait changé en la jeune femme. Elle était brisée et épuisée. Il avait posé sa main sur la joue de l'ancienne reine. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, _soupira-t-il_. Vous me connaissez, je ne vous ferais jamais de mal.

Guinevere avait fondu une nouvelle fois en larme, se laissant tomber dans les bras de Lancelot. Elle avait enfouit son visage dans le torse du chevalier. Lancelot était émue. Il ne savait pas que Gwen était également présente dans cette époque. Il la pressait fortement contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras musclés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont osé vous faire? Ont-ils abusé de vous?

- Ils sont venus me sauver de l'asile où j'étais enfermée. En échange je suis rentrée à leur service, rien de plus. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Comment est-ce possible.

Elle avait observé autour d'elle et s'était relevée. Les jambes tremblantes, elle avait avancé doucement vers Arthur. Il s'était levé, ouvrant ses bras pour permettre à la jeune femme de s'y recueillir. Elle avait ensuite serrée Merlin dans ses bras. Arthur était heureux de la revoir. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé lorsqu'il était captif. Il ne la voyait que passer. Elle ne lui adressait jamais un regard, elle gardait la tête baissée. Il l'aimait toujours, il l'avait toujours aimé et il savait que ses sentiments ne s'estomperaient jamais. Mais, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être amoureux. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé de jalousie lorsque Lancelot s'était occupé de la rassurer.

Arthur avait tourné la tête vers Merlin. Il ressentait quelque chose de fort pour cet homme. Quelque chose qu'il avait toujours refoulé. Quelque chose d'interdit, de ne pas convenable. Cette époque était plus libre et offrait plus d'espoir. Mais Arthur ne parvenait pas à mettre ses sentiments au clair. Il avait simplement le besoin constant d'être avec Merlin. Il avait toujours vécu avec lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point Merlin était plus important pour lui, que ce qu'il ne le pensait. Merlin devait sentir les yeux d'Arthur, puisqu'il avait pivoté vers lui, le dévisageant. Il lui avait gentiment sourit, mais il avait changé d'expression pour en prendre une plus grave.

- Ils n'ont pas du envoyer Gwen pour rien, _suggéra Merlin_.

A ce moment précis, un homme très grand était entré dans la salle. Il était large et n'avait rien d'amical.

- Vous deux, _avait-il dit en pointant Arthur et Merlin_, suivez-moi. Si vous êtes gentils, il n'y aura aucune complication.

Sans un mot, Arthur et Merlin avaient fait ce qu'il avait demandé. Ils avaient envie de savoir ce que le Président attendait d'eux. Arthur était passé devant Merlin. Ils étaient entrés dans le bureau du Président. Il affichait un sourire satisfait en voyant les deux hommes pénétrés ses appartements.

- Bonjour! Quelle joie de rencontrer ce fameux Emrys. Je suis heureux que vous soyez venu à moi!

- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose.

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir!

- Cela ira.

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

Une cigarette dépassait de l'oreille du Président. Il s'était assis.

- Allez-y, injectez-lui le sérum.

Sans attendre, le garde avait attrapé Merlin et lui avait injecté une seringue dans le cou. Merlin s'était débattu. Trois gardes s'étaient jetés sur Arthur pour le retenir.

- De quoi s'agit-il? grogna Arthur?

- Ce n'est rien. Il faut que dans son sang, coule l'âme de ma machine.

- Quelle machine?

Le Président souriait fièrement. Il s'était levé et avait retiré une couverture qui cachait un énorme objet métallique.

- Je vous présente une machine à voyager dans le temps.

- A quoi cela pourrait vous servir?

- A moi? Rien du tout. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser, personne ne le peux. Sauf vous deux. J'avais besoin d'Emrys pour la faire fonctionner!

- Vous voulez nous perdre dans le passé?

- Non, je veux que vous retourniez à Camelot et que vous me ramenez quelque chose de très important.

Il s'était levé et avait fouillé dans ses papiers pour en retirer un jaunit.

- Voici le médaillon d'Ersorde, _avait-il expliqué en tendant la feuille à Merlin_. Cela vous dit quelque chose?

- Je ne l'ai jamais vu,_ souffla Merlin_.

Le médaillon était gris et représentait une croix orné de diamants rouges et verts.

- J'ai besoin que vous me le rameniez. Il doit se trouver quelque part à Camelot. Peut-être dans les douves du château. Il a peut-être été caché.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on ferait ça, pour vous? _demanda Arthur en haussant les sourcils_.

- Parce que, ce que j'ai injecté à Merlin est également un produit mortel et je suis le seul à avoir l'antidote. Si vous ne revenez pas, il mourra. Si vous n'avez pas le médaillon, vous y retournerez. Je ferais en sorte de vous ramener d'ici cinq jours. J'espère que cela vous laissera le temps de trouver ce collier!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si particulier ce médaillon?_ siffla Merlin en lui rendant la feuille_.

- Cela n'est pas votre problème. Vous avez simplement à le trouver et à me le donner!

Un homme, plutôt petit, avec de grosses lunettes rondes était entré dans le bureau.

- Monsieur le Président, la Reine est en bas!

- Quoi? répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

- Nous sommes désolés monsieur, c'est la Reine, nous n'avons pu rien faire. Nous ne pouvions pas lui interdire l'accès au labo.

- Oui, je comprends, je vais voir ce qu'elle veut. Joris, installez-les et envoyez-les à Camelot! N'oubliez pas de programmer leur retour pour vendredi.

- Très bien monsieur!


	14. Bienvenue à Camelot

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 14**

* * *

><p>Il est quelque fois difficile de remettre ses émotions dans le bon ordre. Merlin en avait la preuve. Il était tiraillé par des sentiments contraires. Les pensées se bousculaient, se pressaient, se heurtaient et hurlaient atrocement leurs désaccords, dans l'esprit fatigué mais excité du brun. L'idée même de retourner à Camelot était aussi terrifiante, que séduisante. Il était émerveillé, mais s'interdisait de l'être, au gré des circonstances. Ce médaillon ne présageait rien de bon. Si le Président le voulait pour lui, et qu'il avait manigançait tout ce schémas pour le récupérer, c'est qu'il représentait un danger pour le reste du monde. Assis sur cette machine, il n'entendait plus ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il ne pouvait voir que les mouvements agités des gardes du Président, qui s'activaient vivement autour de lui. Ils offraient à l'humanité leurs visages cruels et machiavéliques. Cette vision amère qui rappelait au sorcier à quel point il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en ce voyage. Mais Camelot, il en avait rêvé avec tant de vigueur et d'espoir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et il en sentait le choc brutal. Camelot avait toujours été sa véritable maison. A moins que ce soit Arthur son chez lui.<p>

Soudainement, l'intérieur de son corps semblait véritablement se consumer. Il était prit par une peur incompréhensible qui rongeait ses entrailles. Il craignait de partir en fumé. Il avait la réelle impression de s'enflammer et de mourir. Il avait été immortel jusqu'ici, allait-il mourir à cause d'un voyage dans le temps foireux? Paniqué, il avait eu la lueur d'en faire la remarque à ses ennemis, lorsqu'il sentit une main presser la sienne. La main rassurante et douce d'Arthur. Ce contact l'avait apaisé instinctivement, ralentissant les battements désordonnés et affolés de son cœur. Plus rien ne comptait autour de lui. Il ne pensait plus à ce qui allait, ou non, se passer. Il profitait simplement de cet instant. Il aurait souhaité se tourner vers son ami, mais la mobilité lui était impossible.

Piégé dans son fauteuil, Arthur avait-il ressentit la même détresse et douleur que Merlin? Ou avait-il simplement eu cette même sensation... Celle de la mort, tombant comme la foudre, sur son âme nue? A cette pensée, Merlin avait serré plus fermement les doigts du blond. Il ne pouvait supporter son imagination qui déviait sur son ami, en proie à la douleur intense. Il se murmurait à lui-même, que si, par miracle, ils s'en sortaient indemnes, il ne se mettrait plus jamais en danger de la sorte. Cela avait été stupide et irréfléchi de se rendre à la caverne aux cristaux, sans le moindre plan préparé à l'avance. Merlin le savait, pourtant.

Et, Arthur l'avait prévenu des risques. Comme il lui avait si bien dit, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup avec un enthousiasme ridicule et préjudiciable. Il n'avait rien écouté. Comme à son habitude, il ne prenait rarement en compte les paroles de son ami. La plupart du temps, il faut tout de même préciser que c'était justifié. Le suicide de la fillette avait simplement brouillé ses idées, ce qui s'était rajouté au côté borné du jeune homme.

Le flou autour de lui se dissipait pour laisser place à des images bien plus nettes et précises. Ils étaient assis par terre, au milieu d'un chemin terreux. Des arbres les observaient de tout leur long. Merlin s'était relevé avec un soupir de soulagement. Il était en vie et Arthur aussi. Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Simplement du bonheur et une envie de bouger dans tous les sens.

- On est chez nous! _trépigna Merlin en souriant bêtement_. J'ai envie de vous prendre dans mes bras!

Arthur eu un mouvement de recul et avait avancé ses mains devant lui, comme signe de refus. Le blond ressentait quelque chose d'étrange et il en avait peur. Il ne voulait pas céder à son désir, qui était de s'emparer de Merlin et de ne plus le lâcher. Prendre le brun dans ses bras n'aurait fait qu'accentuer sa souffrance. De plus, Arthur se répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas convenable.

- Je pense que nous avons eu assez de...contacts ces derniers temps... Ce n'est pas ton avis?

- Si vous le dîtes, _répondit Merlin dans une expression surprise et déçue_.

Il pensait que sa relation avec Arthur avait simplement pris un autre tournant avec le changement d'époque. Le futur prônait l'égalité entre toutes les personnes. Il était normal que l'amitié entre Merlin et Arthur soit plus libre et intense. Ils n'avaient plus cette barrière invisible, qui était présente pour les repousser l'un de l'autre, en criant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus qu'un valet au service de son roi.

A Camelot, ils étaient parvenus à passer outre, mais jamais entièrement. Il y avait une frontière entre leurs actes et leurs paroles et ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Un mur, qu'ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à détruire, rendant leur relation confuse et maladroite. Peut-être que ce retour à Camelot rappelait à Arthur ce fossé qui les séparait autrefois.

- Que faisons-nous? Ou devons-nous chercher en premier? se demanda Merlin en se frottant le menton.

- Au château! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide parfois. Où veux-tu qu'il soit! Il est forcément chez Gaïus.

- Chez Gaïus? _répéta Merlin en écarquillant exagérément les yeux_. Pourquoi serait-il là-bas? Je ne l'ai jamais vu de ma vie, je vous ai dit!

- Même si nous ne trouvons pas ce médaillon dans ses appartements, il y aura forcément quelque chose dans ses grimoires! Un indice, une direction à prendre!

Merlin avait tordu son visage dans une grimace indignée, il n'aimait pas ce ton qu'Arthur prenait avec lui. Un bruit soudain avait alerté les sens du sorcier. Poussant Arthur derrière un feuillage, pour qu'ils soient à l'abri, il scrutait gravement la route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? _demanda Arthur en se figeant et en ouvrant attentivement ses oreilles_.

- Des hommes à cheval arrivent par ici, _chuchota Merlin_. Ils seront là dans quelques secondes. Je peux les sentir. Oh, que cela peut faire du bien! Je n'avais pas pu pleinement jouir de mes pouvoirs! Cela fait si longtemps, j'avais peur de ne plus savoir m'en servir.

Cette remarque avait fait sourire Arthur, qui avait amicalement tapoté l'épaule du brun.

- Je suppose que c'est comme le vélo, Merlin, cela ne s'oublie pas.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de vélo, _souffla Merlin dans un soupir_.

- Jamais? _s'indigna Arthur en haussant les sourcils_.

Merlin n'avait pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, qu'un nuage de poussière avait emmenée avec lui une vingtaine de chevaliers rouge et or. Les chevaliers de Camelot, avec Arthur et Merlin à leur tête, galopaient avec voracité, sur le chemin humide. Les capes s'envolaient dans le vent. Les chevaliers portaient fièrement leur arc dans leur dos.

- Ils vont chasser, _murmura Arthur_. Enfin nous allons chasser... Je ne sais pas comment dire. C'est une situation étrange.

- C'est une aubaine pour nous! _s'exclama Merlin en sautant sur la route, une fois les cavaliers à distance raisonnable._ On ne risque pas de se croiser au château! C'est le moment idéal pour nos fouilles!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si nos...autres nous..nous surprenaient?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais cela ne présagerait rien de bon. Cela pourrait même changer le présent...enfin le futur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère.

- Tu as raison, pour une fois. Ne tentons pas le Diable et soyons prudent! Je me demande en quelle année sommes-nous revenus.

- Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt. Ne perdons pas une minute! Nous allons avoir besoin de tout le temps possible pour effectuer nos recherches!

Le voyage avait été silencieux. Merlin n'osait pas discuter avec Arthur, qu'il trouvait distant. Est-ce parce qu'il avait retrouvé Guinevere? Parce qu'il était touché d'être revenu dans cet endroit où il était le roi? Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne l'était pas. Enfin, pas encore. Car, c'est Uther qui avait accueillit leur arrivée, en une moue surprise et inquiète.

- Que s'est-il passé? _demanda le roi_. Vous vous êtes fait attaqués? Pourquoi êtes-vous déjà rentrés et pourquoi êtes vous seuls?

Arthur se tenait impuissant devant son père. Il le regardait sans rien dire, le visage livide et attristé par le chagrin. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'émotion, mais il était incapable de prononcer un mot. Merlin savait que c'était à lui de jouer. Il devait trouver une excuse assez conséquente pour qu'Uther tombe dedans.

- Nous sommes passés près d'un village malade, sire, _expliqua Merlin en secouant la tête_. Une malédiction a du les toucher, sans doute. Les chevaliers sont allés tout de même chasser et nous, nous avons trouvé judicieux de rentrer pour feuilleter les bouquins de Gaïus et trouver un remède efficace.

- Oh, _soupira simplement Uther en se tournant pour remonter les escaliers. _Très bien, faites ce qui est à faire.

Arthur avait tellement de choses à dire à son père. Il avait eu l'occasion par le passé, mais cela ne s'était pas déroulé comme il l'avait espéré.

- Père..souffla Arthur.

Uther avait pivoté vers son fils, attendant ses paroles. Mais Arthur ne comptait pas parler, il avait simplement fait quelques pas en avant et avait serré son père dans une étreinte silencieuse. Merlin était gêné et ne savait pas s'il devait regarder respectueusement ou baisser la tête, ne voulant pas violer leur intimité en abusant de son regard.

- Arthur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend? _s'étonna Uther lorsque le blond accepta enfin de s'éloigner de son père_.

Merlin ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Arthur, s'il venait à croiser son père, il ferait la même chose. Mais cette attitude n'était tout de même pas prudente. C'était au tour du blond de trouver une excuse pour son geste.

- Sur le chemin, _commença Arthur tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir inventer_, un fils tenait son père dans ses bras. Ils venaient de se faire attaquer par des bandits. Il pleurait en soutenant ce corps sans vie. Son père était mort pour lui, pour le défendre parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Les larmes de ce jeune homme m'ont touché plus que ce que je ne l'aurais penser. Parce que s'il pleurait, c'est parce qu'il était mort avant qu'il ne puisse le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il avait sacrifié sa vie pour celle de son fils. Et sur le moment, je me suis dis que s'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je ne vous aurais jamais dit à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant, père.

Uther était visiblement émue. Merlin aimait ce côté là du roi. Il était parfois très dur et sévère, mais il aimait ses enfants et il avait beaucoup d'amour pour eux. Ce qui allait être sa perte, d'ailleurs. D'abord, il allait se vider de toute joie, de toute vie à cause de la trahison de sa fille. Puis allait périr en protégeant son fils, son héritier. Le roi s'était approché de son fils et avait posé une main robuste sur sa joue.

- Merci Arthur,_ lui sourit-il tendrement_.

Cette fois-ci, Uther avait fait demi-tour et personne ne l'avait retenu. Ils avaient perdu suffisamment de temps. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement de Gaïus et du Merlin de l'époque avec un pincement au cœur. Le temps de traverser le château avait été lourd et douloureux. Il ressentait une peine sans nom. Camelot leur manquait plus encore que ce qu'ils ne pensaient. Au soulagement d'Arthur, Gaïus n'était pas chez lui. Cela était préférable. Ils fouillèrent, sans pause, chaque livres de la bibliothèque du vieil homme.

- C'est surprenant tout de même, _siffla Merlin en refermant un gros bouquin marron_.

- Quoi donc?

- Personne ne s'est interrogé sur la façon dont nous sommes habillés.

- Ils n'ont peut-être simplement pas fait attention.

- Sans doute. Il serait judicieux d'aller se changer non? _se demanda Merlin en dévisageant sa tenue noire et grise de recrue._

- En effet. Et bien, tu trouveras tes affaires dans ta chambre, ensuite nous irons dans la mienne. De toute façon nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici, tu avais raison les réponses ne sont pas à cet endroit.

- Je sais qui nous irons voir cette nuit, chuchota Merlin en souriant. Nous irons voir un très vieil ami à moi, qui m'a énormément manqué. S'il ne peut pas nous aider, alors personne ne le pourra.

Arthur déglutit difficilement. Encore un très cher ami à Merlin? qui en plus de cela était au courant de ses pouvoirs? Merlin avait une nouvelle fois piqué Arthur sur son nerf de la jalousie. Sans remarquer la frustration du blond, le sorcier avait retiré son t-shirt. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait devant Arthur. Il avait plusieurs fois vu Arthur torse-nu, il l'avait même aidé de nombreuses fois à se vêtir. Mais, Arthur, n'avait jamais vu son valet de la sorte. Il sentait le rouge lui montait aux joues. S'imaginer rougir lui donnait encore plus chaud. Merlin était entré dans son ancienne chambre. Lorsqu'il était ressortit, il avait enfilé un haut d'un bleu gris, accompagné de son éternel et indispensable foulard rouge.

- Bon, à mon tour de redevenir celui que j'étais! _s'exclama Arthur en pivotant pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée_.

Sa chambre était comme dans ses souvenirs. Elle était spacieuse, luxueuse et affreusement mal rangée.

- A ce que je vois, tu as une nouvelle fois mal fait ton travail, Merlin. Regarde l'état de cette chambre! Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué de faire ton travail, je ne comprends pas comment tu pouvais être aussi médiocre dans ton genre.

- Si vous étiez soigneux, je n'aurais pas besoin de nettoyer derrière vous! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point ce que vous dîtes est irrespectueux? Pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de ranger votre chambre? C'est à vous de prendre soin, ou pas, de vos affaires!

- Merlin, tu étais mon serviteur! Nous ne sommes pas dans le futur ici. Je suis le roi, je te rappelle.

- Vous étiez le roi. Ici, vous n'êtes..plus rien, maintenant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net, se regardant la bouche ouverte. La panique avait traversé le corps des deux hommes en entendant des voix qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre.

- Oh, c'est nous! Vite! Par le Diable! Rentre dans l'armoire!_ chuchota Arthur en poussant Merlin à l'intérieur_.

Ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre, à cause de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Merlin avait ouvert la porte de la chambre de son prince, baillant à s'en faire craquant la mâchoire.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas possible Merlin! La prochaine fois que tu éternue, te mouche, tousse, baille, te racle la gorge, alors que nous sommes sur le point d'avoir un animal, je te promets, je t'envoie deux jours entiers au piloris!

- Si vous faites ça, qui est-ce qui s'occupera de vous?

- Quand je vois l'état actuelle de ma chambre, je me dis que de toute façon, cela ne se verrait même pas!

- C'est faux! Vous êtes incapable de vous brosser les cheveux tout seul!

- Merlin, est-ce que tu me prends pour un idiot?

- Non!

- Je préfère.

- Je ne vous prends pas pour un idiot, puisque vous en êtes un, je n'en ai pas besoin!

- Merlin! _cria Arthur en lui lançant sa bote qu'il venait de quitter_.

Merlin gardait ses yeux fermer. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'Arthur ou Merlin soient soudainement pris par une envie d'ouvrir l'armoire, ou si parce qu'avoir son visage à seulement quelques millimètres de son ami le rendait profondément mal à l'aise. La respiration d'Arthur et de Merlin se mélangeaient l'une à l'autre. Arthur, lui, ne fermait pas les yeux. Au contraire, ils étaient vaillants. Il dévisageait Merlin avec insistance. Il était totalement envoûté par cette proximité attirante. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, il semblait hypnotiser. Il n'entendait même plus les chamailleries de Merlin et Arthur, dans la chambre. Il ne voyait que Merlin. A cet instant précis, il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était bien plus puissant encore. Il aimait Merlin. Il l'aimait.

- Regarde-moi, _souffla doucement Arthur_.

Voyant que le brun n'avait pas de réaction, Arthur s'était mordu la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas insister, ni accélérer les choses. Son cœur tambourinait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ses sentiments fusaient dans tous les sens et il avait peur de les voir exploser la porte de l'armoire. Son cœur s'emballait alors qu'il admirait Merlin, si proche de lui. Il regardait ses lèvres tremblantes et la peau de son cou qu'il apercevait sous son foulard de sang. Il en avait marre des principes. Il en avait marre d'avoir été toute sa vie commandé par ce qu'il devait ou non être. Il pensait que pour être quelqu'un de bien, un bon roi, une bonne personne, il devait refouler ce qu'il ressentait pour Merlin. Alors que Merlin le rendait bon. C'est Merlin qui l'avait fait changer. Pas Guinevere, pas une autre personne. C'était Merlin. Merlin avait été une bombe, qui avait, d'une manière ravageuse, explosée dans sa vie. Cette bombe avait raflé tout ce qui faisait de lui un prince arrogant et n'avait gardé qu'un homme sage et juste. Il avait fait de lui l'homme qu'il était. Le Roi de tous les temps. Le fondateur d'Albion. Il devait tout à ce brun maigrichon, maladroit et sans peur, qui s'était pointé à Camelot un beau jour, qui lui avait tenu tête et qui avait changé sa vie.

- Merlin, _reprit Arthur_. Ouvres tes yeux et regarde-moi.

Interloqué, Merlin avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Il les avait levé vers Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Il se demandait ce que le blond avait de si important à lui dire, pour risquer de dévoiler leur présence. Ils étaient si proche, que Merlin en perdit le souffle. Arthur avait une boule au fond de la gorge. Il n'osait rien dire, ni rien faire. Il avait peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Et si Merlin ne ressentait rien pour lui? En fait, ce n'était pas important. Il savait que s'il ne tentait rien, il ne se passerait jamais rien. Alors, il avait rompu le peu d'espace qui les séparait. Il avait avancé, obligeant le brun à avoir un mouvement de recul et à se plaquer contre l'armoire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fai...

Merlin n'avait pas terminer sa phrase. Arthur lui avait coupé la parole en posant ses lèvres, desséchées par l'anxiété, contre les siennes. A cet instant, Arthur n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Merlin, malgré sa surprise ne s'était pas dégagé. Il avait simplement refermé ses yeux, acceptant ce baiser inattendu.

Arthur avait relevé la tête, mettant de nouveau un espace entre eux. Le visage de Merlin était crispé. Il regardait Arthur avec des yeux exorbitants. Le brun en jugea que Merlin n'avait pas apprécié et qu'il n'avait pas les mêmes sentiments que lui.

- Je suis désolée Merlin, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça, pardonne-moi.

Merlin avait sourit en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Ne soyez pas désolé pour ça, excusez-vous plutôt de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt!

Arthur avait froncé les sourcils à cette remarque, le cœur emballé par une joie indéfinissable. Merlin avait avancé à son tour et avait embrassé maladroitement le blond, en entourant son cou, de ses bras tremblants. Le baiser était beaucoup plus fougueux que le premier, emportant les deux hommes vers une sensation et un sentiment qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti auparavant.


	15. Kilgharrah

•Le retour du roi.

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>Je pense que nous pouvons sortir_,_ _suggéra Merlin._

Arthur pressa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres contre celles de son ami, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. La pièce était vide, il avait poussé une exclamation en fixant le sol propre et ses affaires pliées avec soin.

- Ma chambre est rangée! Tu avais utilisé la magie, n'est-ce pas?

- Sans doute, _avait sourit Merlin en haussant les sourcils._

Arthur s'était approché de Merlin et l'avait serré dans ses bras. Il l'avait embrassé dans le cou, respirant l'odeur de son ancien serviteur. Merlin se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Tout semblait si irréel, il avait du mal à y croire.

- M'aimiez-vous à Camelot? _avait soudain demandé le brun en fronçant les sourcils._

- Je ne sais pas Merlin. Je pense que je t'ai toujours aimé, mais ce n'était simplement pas possible. Je refoulais cette pensée qui n'aurait mené nulle part.

- Pourquoi?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Tu es un homme et moi aussi.

- Vous êtes très...observateur, c'est incontestable!

- Tais-toi, Merlin,_ gronda-t-il._

Merlin avait lâché un rire avant de faire un tour sur lui-même. Il balayait la pièce des yeux avec une profonde attention. Il s'était attardé sur les étagères et les tiroirs, fouillant tout dans le moindre recoin.

- Que fais-tu? _demanda le blond._

- Je ne tiens pas à mourir ici, alors je préfère trouver ce médaillon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arthur avait soupiré. Il avait complètement oublié la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici. Tous les événements se bousculaient et il avait hâte que tout se termine pour pouvoir réellement commencer quelque chose avec Merlin. Il s'était approché et avait attrapé la main du sorcier pour en embrasser la paume. Merlin s'était retourné vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien roi. Puis s'était avancé pour l'embrasser.

- Allez-vous arrêter de me déconcentrer? _avait grogné Merlin entre deux baisers._

- Je te déconcentre? _s'amusa Arthur_.

- Oui!_ avait gémit Merlin alors que le blond l'embrassait dans le cou, passant sa main sous sa tunique._ Arrêtez, s'il-vous-plaît!

Arthur s'était reculé sans attendre. Il fixait son ancien serviteur avec douceur.

- Et toi, Merlin, m'aimais-tu à Camelot?

Le brun avait sourit et sans répondre avait poussé la porte de la chambre, pour en sortir.

- Dis-moi! _supplia Arthur_.

Mais, au même moment Gwen allait entrer dans la chambre, se trouvant confrontée à l'ancien sorcier.

- Merlin, Arthur? _fit-elle, surprise._ Tout va bien?

- Oui, _avait-ils soufflé avant de passer à côté d'elle_. On doit y aller, désolé!

Arthur et Merlin continuaient leur recherche en retournant tout le château.

- Il a dû le rêver son collier! _s'énerva Arthur en renversant une table._ Il est simplement complètement malade!

- Calmez-vous, _soupira Merlin en entrelaçant ses doigts dans ceux du blond_. Vous mettre en colère n'arrangera rien. Il doit bien se trouver quelque part. Il faudrait en parler à Gaïus.

- Mais comment faire? Il n'est pas bête, je suis persuadé qu'il te démasquera.

- Quand bien même? Je connais bien Gaïus. Il ne ferait rien qui nous mettrait en danger!

- Peut-être pas intentionnellement, mais tu sais que le présent est fragile, un rien pourrait bousculer totalement l'avenir. Il faut être prudent.

- Vous avez raison, _grimaça Merlin._

- J'ai toujours raison, Merlin, _avait sourit Arthur_. Arrête-donc de toujours t'en étonner!

Soudain Merlin avait poussé violemment Arthur derrière le mur. L'autre Arthur montait les escaliers, l'observant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches, Merlin?

- Rien, sire.

Arthur avait dévisagé son serviteur de haut en bas.

- Tu as changé de vêtements?

- Sérieusement Arthur? Vous vous intéressez à mes tenues vestimentaires, maintenant?

- Non, en effet. En tout cas, je m'intéresse à mon armure et je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller la polir! Alors arrête donc de rêvasser et mets-toi un peu au travail!

Une fois qu'il avait continué son chemin, Arthur était sorti de sa cachette en riant.

- J'ai toujours été génial, _avait-il noté._

Merlin avait secoué la tête en soupirant.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'air! s'exclama-t-il en le poussant.

Il embrassa rapidement Merlin avant de traverser le château. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'Uther avait vu la scène. Les lèvres plissées, il avait appelé les gardes leur ordonnant d'arrêter le serviteur du prince.

Merlin et Arthur sortirent de Camelot. Ils traversèrent la forêt, jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière à l'abri des regards. Le blond avait questionné son ami du regard, mais Merlin n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de parler en ancienne religion. Arthur l'observait sans rien dire. Il trouvait Merlin fascinant. Quelques minutes après, un bruit d'ailes se fit entendre. Kilgharrah fendait le ciel. Le grand dragon s'était posé devant eux, les saluant d'un signe de tête.

Merlin s'était précipité vers son ami, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le serrer contre lui.

- Vous m'avez manqué! _souffla Merlin._

L'émotion était forte pour le sorcier, il en avait oublié l'absurdité de la situation. Kilgharrah devait le prendre pour un fou. Arthur gardait les yeux fixait sur le dragon. Il se souvenait de lui. Il avait aidé Merlin à le transporter jusqu'à Avalon. Même s'il était très faible, il se souvenait vaguement de survoler Camelot sur son dos.

Merlin avait alors commencé son récit. Il avait expliqué au dragon tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et n'avait oublié aucun détail. Merlin comprenait comment Kilgharrah savait qu'Arthur allait revenir. Il avait pu l'affirmer parce que cela était déjà arrivé.

- Jeune sorcier, je suis navré de te dire que ce médaillon a été détruit pendant la grande purge.

- Détruit? _soupira Merlin_. Comment pouvez-vous en être certain?

- Je le sais parce que je l'ai fait moi-même.

Au regard surpris de Merlin, Kilgharrah avait ajouté.

- Ton père m'en avait lui-même fait la demande. En de mauvaises mains, ce médaillon était une menace pour la Terre entière.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il était au juste?

- Il contenait l'œil d'un Dieu. Celui qui le portait au cou, devenait tout puissant. Le médaillon contenait des pouvoirs, que même toi et ta magie ne pouvaient contrer!

Merlin et Arthur étaient retournés au château plus abattu que jamais. Ils savaient que le président n'allait jamais les prendre au sérieux.

En franchissant les portes de Camelot, ils furent surpris par les cris d'Arthur qui résonnaient dans la cours. Il hurlait après son père.

- Mais enfin! C'est totalement absurde! Pourquoi mettre Merlin sur le bûcher!

- Tu le sais très bien, mon fils. Cesse donc de faire l'innocent! Je voyais bien que vous étiez proche, mais jamais je pensais que tu me ferais honte à ce point! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que cela dure?

- De quoi est-ce que vous parlez! Merlin est mon serviteur! Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, vous ne pouvez pas le tuer comme ça!

- Arthur, ça suffit.

- Mais, père!

- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Que l'on apporte le feu!

- Arrêtez! Je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais!

- Tu commences à avouer, c'est bien.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que je dois avouer! S'il-vous-plaît! Vous savez qu'il est idiot, parfois, mais je pense pas qu'il ait pu commettre une faute qui mérite la mort!

Arthur s'était tourné vers Merlin qui se regardait attaché sur le bûcher et sentait son cœur sombrait dans sa poitrine.


End file.
